The Soldier
by KingShakaKahn
Summary: Ashura Ketchum sets of on his Pokemon journey at the age of fourteen in hopes to find his estranged father and make him pay for the strife he had put upon his mother. Ash will meet new and powerful friends on his quest, all while attempting to put a stop to the infamous Team Rocket, an organization set on destroying Kanto as he knows it.
1. Ch1: Prologue

**Howzit fellow pokefans! Before you begin reading, I would like to clarify a few things for everyone. This story does not at all follow canon, and if you are looking for a novelization of either the anime or the games, I suggest you look elsewhere. Ash WILL NOT be catching all his canon pokemon, however, that does not mean that some of his team will not be returning. I happen to like many of the 'mon he so happened to catch. Pokemon will also not be limited to four moves, and HM's do not exist. If your pokemon has wings, it can fly. As much as I love aura as a concept, he will not have aura in this story, nor is he a natural psychic like Sabrina. This will be darker in tone, so there may be character death, graphic violence, and other such adult themes. Ash and his team will not be constrained to only the gyms and the league. The world is a vast and open place, and he will be experiencing it. With that in mind, please read and review my very first fanfiction! Thank you! **

_Today,_ Oak decided, _is a good day_. It was a strange thing to believe, considering that it was just past five in the morning, but he was always up early this time of year. Good things always happened today. You see, last night was the grand finals of the prestigious Indigo League Championship, which means that today, the twentieth of March, is the very first day of the new league season, and he would have the great pleasure of introducing his three students to their very own starter pokemon and watching as they went out to start their own lives.

_I still remember the day I received my first partner, _he chuckled, imagining his small Charmander stomping around Route One. _To be young again…_

Rising from his well-worn, red desk chair with a peaceful smile, Oak made his way across the white linoleum tile of his office to a beaten but freshly polished briefcase that leaned precariously against one of his many towering bookcases. Gently brushing a few flecks of dust and eraser shavings off the distressed leather, the pokemon professor couldn't help the twinge of nervous anticipation that ached in his heart. _Ash is in for quite the surprise today. Whether this is a good or bad thing, however, remains to be seen._

It has been a long-standing tradition for students of the Kanto region's leading researcher to receive one of three rare and powerful starters. It was meant as a reward to the aspiring trainers for being amongst the highest scoring participants in the PTAA's (Pokémon Trainer Aptitude Assessments). This series of tests was designed to be taken on a participants fourteenth birthday and tested their knowledge of wilderness training, pokemon physiology, and pokemon theory, amongst other similar topics. If they passed, the participant would be granted access to an official Trainer's License from any of the Indigo League's approved researchers and could receive their very first pokemon at start of the upcoming Tournament season.

Professor Samuel Oak is the most accredited researcher in Kanto, and arguably, the world. This gave him access to a great many more resources than other League sanctioned researchers. The first came in terms of location. Oak's lab was in the quaint and quiet town of Pallet, located along the southeastern tip of Kanto proper. Pallet's flat plains allowed the professor to have a vast amount of space for his renowned Pokemon Ranch, which allowed his student's pokemon to roam and train freely in the yard. The second perk came in terms of access to the three starters.

Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander were the three-official starter pokemon of the Kanto region and could only be distributed by the official head of that region's scientific research department. Long before Oak became the prominent researcher he was today, tradition stated that the top prospects of each region would receive their choice of partners from that region's own trio to begin their journey with.

_At least that was the plan._

Oak brought his hand to his face to gently rub his forehead in frustration. He had managed to procure a Bulbasaur from a breeder just outside of Cerulean City for Leaf, the eldest of the three soon-to-be trainers. He had also managed to obtain a Squirtle from his good friend and business associate that lived on island down along the Cinnabar coastline. _Gary wouldn't let me hear the end of it, had I been unable to source him one of his precious Squirtle._ The professor chuckled lightly at this, before looking back at the briefcases and frowning.

Ash was the youngest of the Pallet trio and had a connection with pokemon that Oak had never seen before. The professor would often see the young lad surrounded by the ranch's many occupants and could only watch shell-shocked as the small child interacted with them. Even his own starter, a Charizard named Eldin, could be seen galivanting with the small boy. Eldin was the Alpha Protector of the ranch and was notoriously aggressive to anyone but Sam, but that didn't stop Ash. No, his student could often be seen riding on the pseudo dragon's back as he gently flew around the grounds.

It was no surprise when the boy confessed to dreaming of training a Charizard of his very own. With all the time he had spent playing with Eldin, Sam would have been surprised had he wanted anything but. After all, what young man _doesn't _want a fire breathing dragon on their team? Oak would have laughed, had this been the case, but he knew that it wasn't childish desire that fueled the raven-haired boy's choice in partners.

_Dammit, Red. It's been a decade and he still hasn't heard a word from you. _

Red Ketchum was at one point, long ago, a student of Oak's. He had been a fantastic battler, one of the best to ever do it, in fact. He was the trainer of Eldin's first born son, Magnus. Magnus's mother was Sam's own Dragonite, 'Druid,' and grew to become easily one of the five strongest pokemon in all of Kanto. This legendary Charizard was also the very last thing Ash' remembered of his father.

**_Flashback: 10 years ago_**

**_The heavy pattering of rain echoed across the plains of pallet, splashing small stains of mud up against the foundation of the barn style houses, before quickly washing it away. _**

**_"Red Takeuchi Ketchum! Don't you dare walk out that door!" Twenty-two-year-old Delia Ketchum stood in her kitchen, wrapped gently in a loose lavender nightgown, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was furious, her amber eyes were red and her whole body was shaking. "I swear to god, if you walk out on our son, I will never forgive you."_**

**_Standing in the open doorway, watching as the tall grasses were battered by the wind and rain, stood a tall, brown haired man dressed in jeans, and a thick red raincoat. "Delia… I…" _**

**_"Don't 'Delia' me!" She was on the verge of screaming now. "Your son turns five TOMORROW and you are going to stand there and try and explain why I wake up in the middle of the night, expecting to roll over and see my husband of six years laying besides me, and all I see is this note saying that you're SORRY?" _**

**_Angrily thrusting her hand in her pocket, Delia withdrew a crumpled piece of paper. "Delia, _**_my dear,**" she spat, "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but I'm not **strong enough **to tell you in person. I don't feel like I belong here. Not anymore. My home is in the wild; in the mountains, the trees, not here." Crumpling the note with both hands, she screamed**_

**_"You don't BELONG here? In OUR house that WE bought? With OUR money that WE saved? With OUR child that WE made? Tauros shit!"_**

**"_Delia, please-_" _Turning around to look at his wife, Red couldn't help the few tears that escaped his amber eyes. "I never wanted this. I thought that if I just left, maybe you and Ash could just forget about me. He's young. He'll be fi-"_**

**_"Get out."_**

**_"what? Deli-"_**

**_"NO, Red." The tears were gone from her eyes, though they remained red and bloodshot. Her hand was against the granite counter. It was the only thing that kept her standing._**_ **"I want you out of my house, **husband**, and I want you out of our life. You are no longer welcome here."**_

**_"Delia, Please. You need to understand. I-"_**

**_"Understand what, exactly?" She bellowed; fists clenched so hard they would shake. "I understand that you want to walk out that door and leave me and my son behind, but I won't give you the pleasure of just walking away. I want you out."_**

**_Red was still in the doorway, staring at his wife as her stony facade began to crack._**

**_Delia threw the crumpled apology letter at the man, watching as it bounced of his broad chest. "GET OUT! I don't want to see you ever again. LEAVE!"_**

**_Red stepped back onto the porch, the spattering of the rain drowning out his wife's muffled sobs._**

**_"Daddy? Where are you going?"_**

**_Four-year-old, pajama-clad Ashura Ketchum stood at the bottom of the staircase, blanket in hand, wiping the sleep from his eyes. _**

**_"Why's mommy sad?" _**

**_Red quickly turned to look at his son, before promptly turning and running out into the rain, a weathered pokeball in hand. _**

**_"Dad?" called Ash, before running out onto the porch, only to watch as his father mounted Magnus' seven-foot frame._**

**_"I'm sorry, son." With a mighty roar and hefty flap of its large wings, the orange pseudo-dragon took off into the night, the ember glow of its tail quickly fading into the night. _**

_Where are you, Red? _

Professor Oak sighed. Sourcing a Charmander for the young man had been far more difficult than he had expected. In fact, he had only managed to find one a few days beforehand. The breeding center he usually worked with was stationed out near Victory Road; however, due to the recent crime spike overtaking Kanto, the couple in charge had decided to move to the distant region of Unova, and so the center had shut down.

Sam had almost given up on finding one of the fiery reptiles for Ash until he quite literally stumbled upon one the other day. On his way to get the morning newspaper, Oak had tripped over a rather large stone placed upon his doormat. Grumbling slightly, the aging professor turned to grab the offending object, only to discover that the culprit was in fact not a stone, but rather a glossy new pokeball.

Frowning slightly, Oak pondered the existence of the sphere he had tripped over. To his immense surprise, he had discovered that the ball was not only active, but that it contained the very same reptile that he had been searching for, and it was one of the strangest of its species he had ever seen.

_I don't know how you two did it, but by Arceus I hope I'm wrong…_

_Knock knock knock _"Professor? Are you in there?"

Snapping out of his daze, Professor Oak cleared his throat before reaching for his office door. "Ahh. Good morning, Mary," he smiled. "What can I help you with?"

Returning his smile, the pretty, purple-haired assistant answered, "your students have arrived, professor. They're waiting outside the lab, by the gate. Would you like me to send them up?"

"Oh, is it that time already?" Glancing quickly at his watch, he saw that it read 9:04. "Oh my! It looks like I'm running a bit late!"

Quickly walking back to his desk and grasping the handle of his briefcase, Sam made for the open door with a large smile on his face. "Let's go meet our new soon-to-be trainers, shall we?"


	2. Ch2: To be the Best

**Here's chapter 2, the first real chapter of my story. Rate, review, Still don't own Pokemon. You know the deal.**

**Chapter 1: To be the best**

_Today's the day…_

14-year-old Ashura Ketchum stood at the edge of his bed, fists clenched, and eyes scrunched in anticipation.

_Today's the day I will meet my first partner…_

"Breathe in… breathe out…"

_Today I will start my quest..._

Determined, amber-gold eyes snapped open.

_To be the very best._

He hadn't slept well the night prior, between watching the Indigo Grand Final matchup and the adrenaline pulsing through his veins. He was already dressed in one of his three sets of traveling clothes, and his bag was already packed. He smiled slightly, knowing that of the three trainers leaving pallet today, he was the most prepared. At eight years old, Ash had started washing dishes at his mother's restaurant. When he was 6, he had begged professor Oak to let him work around the lab brushing and feeding the pokemon in the ranch, fixing fences, and other simple tasks for a small allowance. He needed this money to by the new Silph Co. brand travel containers.

Silph Co. had recently come out with a set of travel cases that utilized the same spatial-compression technology that pokeballs did, allowing travelers to store all their traveling necessities in a single bag. In order to hold multiple separate items, the company had to remove the total-mass-diffusion tech that the handy spheres had, which made it so that each pokeball would remain the same weight no matter what creature remained inside. In contrast, these 'Traveler's Toolboxes' utilized a partial-mass-dispersion system that made it so that each item placed inside the clasped containers would be reduced to 70% its normal weight, forcing trainers to be weary about what they were packing. You needed to be able to lift your backpack, after all.

Ash had spent most of the money he earned in his childhood on four of these containers. He had bought two of the smaller models: one for medicinal items like potions, antidotes, and revives, as well as one for miscellaneous items, like pokeballs and evolutionary stones. These two went in the left and right small side pockets of his black canvas backpack. In the secondary compartment lay a medium-sized container, which held all food, berries, and drink for both him and his partners. Seeing as this box filled only the bottom half of the compartment, Ash decided to place a few loose pokeballs, a survival knife, flashlight, and water bottle on top for ease of access. The main compartment of his bag (the one closest to his back when worn), had the largest of the set, though it was rather flat. This held his tent, sleeping bag, spare clothes, as well as the most expensive item in his bag: his TM case.

Ash couldn't help the small groan of frustration that escaped him. The TM case had cost almost as much as all four of the Silph Storage cases combined. He knew that having access to TM's early on would prove extremely beneficial in the long run, but that didn't lessen the sizable bite the damn thing had taken out of his already- light wallet.

After unzipping and rechecking his backpack for the fifth time that morning, the raven-haired teen let out a shaky breath before rezipping it and laying it gently on the hardwood floor._ You know it's not going anywhere. Leave it be. _

Grabbing his red hat from atop the bedpost, the trainer-to-be made his way through his poster-covered door and into the upstairs bathroom down the hall. A quick splash of cold water later, a less drowsy, revitalized Ash Ketchum took one last look at himself in the mirror.

"Oh Ashy…"

Startled, Ash turned to greet his auburn-haired, amber-eyed mother Delia. Leaning gently against the doorframe, she smiled sadly. "You look so much like your father."

Ash returned her smile, before walking over and wrapping her in a tight hug. "I know mom."

She was right, after all. Where Delia's features were soft and gentle, her son's face was sharp and defined. His eyes, unlike her gentle amber pools, were a blazing, deep gold. Black, messy hair fell in gentle tufts from the brim of his hat, and Delia couldn't help but reach up and brush a few of the stray strands away from his face.

"You may look like your father, but you will always be my little Ashy" she cooed, pinching his tanned cheek.

"Mo-oooooom" the sheepish teen whined, pulling her hand way. "I'm not little anymore. I'm starting my journey today. That makes me man now!" Puffing up his chest, Ash began to flex his athletic form, in a vain attempt to look older. Working at the professor's ranch hadn't been easy and the effect the physical labor had on the teen's body was noticeable, but this did not save the poor teen from his mother's sharp wit.

"If you're such a grown man now, I guess that means that you don't need your poor old mother to make you breakfast anymore," she teased before traipsing through the hall and down the stairs.

In hot pursuit, Ash called out. "uhhhhh Mom? Grown men need to eat too!"

"So Ashy, are you all packed? Is there anything you still need?" Delia fretted, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Did you pack enough underwear?"

"Yeah ma," he replied with a roll of his eyes. Glancing at the clock, he gasped. "Oh no! It's almost 9:00! I'm going to be late!"

Leaping out of his chair and knocking over his nearly empty glass of orange juice, the young teen took of in a dead sprint. "MomIgottagoI'llbebacklater!" Ripping open the front door, Ash set out into the sunny spring day.

Sprinting down the dusty dirt paths of Pallet, he let his mind wander. _I can't believe this is happening! I'm getting my starter today! _

Hanging a sharp left, he continued. _Arceus dammit, I hope Gary's running late. He's never let me live this down! Maybe he got hung up styling his hair. Yeah. That's it. Or maybe he's still debating whether or not his shoes match his belt!_ he finished with a chuckle. He could see the proud wood fences of Oak's ranch in the distance. _Ah ha! Almost there!_

Bursting around the last corner, Ash couldn't hold in the groan of frustration that burst forth. _Of course he's already here._

"There you are, Ashy-boy!" came the arrogant cawing of his childhood rival and best friend Gary Oak. "Here I was, thinking you'd gone and chickened out on me before I had the chance to kick your ass on home!"

Garrison Oak was stood proudly in front of the glass doors of his grandfather's laboratory. His Chestnut-brown hair spiked dramatically over the front of his chocolate brown eyes, reaching just shy of covering the arrogant smirk plastered across his pale face. He was dressed in a formfitting black tee with his hands resting in the pockets of his deep purple jeans. A low hanging pendent necklace swayed gently in the wind. Gary was just over two months older than Ash was and loved hoarding that over his raven-haired rival.

"You're one to talk, Gare-bear," droned the unimpressed, distinctly feminine voice. "You actually live here, and I've been waiting longer than you have."

Sitting in the fresh spring grass of the Pallet plains was Leaf Green, eldest of Oak's graduates and best friend of the quint towns exuberant duo. Smiling brightly at the approaching teen, she greeted the new arrival. "Morning Ash. Are you ready for today?"

"Hey Leaf. I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he grinned.

Leaf had moved to Pallet four years ago. She was just over eight months older than Gary, and ten months older than Ash. Her lively, straight brown hair fell just below her bare shoulders and was held in place by a circular white sun hat. She was wearing a turquoise blue sleeveless tee with a sunburst orange skirt that swayed in in tandem with the foliage around her. She was the mellowest of the trio, and often sat as the mediator of the three.

Ash and Gary were both extremely passionate and even more competitive. When the boys were getting out of hand, Leaf was the one that would reign them back in. In return, the two boys served as her own personal set of bodyguards, warding away admirer and enemy alike.

"Whatever, Greeny," sneered Gary. "I wasn't the one screeching like a banshee when one of gramp's Tauros came and gave me a big ol' kiss on the rear."

Leaping from her grassed sanctuary, pale face flushed and arms shaking, the feisty brunette screeched "Dammit Gary, you ass! I did not!"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did to-"

"Ah, Good morning everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Walking briskly through the large sliding glass doors was the slightly disheveled Professor Samuel Oak. "I hope I didn't keep you long?"

Seeing as Leaf and Gary were already occupied, Ash stepped forward. "Not at all, professor. We all just got here."

"Wonderful! Come on in then!" he said excitedly, ushering the teens inside. "There's no use keeping you waiting any longer than you have to. You do have journeys to start, after all!"

The three teens followed the jovial professor through the familiar layout of the lab, before exiting out the back and into the vast fields of the ranch. On a nearby wooden table sat Oak's lead assistant, Mary, who was drumming her slender fingers against the roof of a battered leather briefcase.

"Thank you, Mary. I believe I can handle it from here," Oak stated, walking over to the purple haired scientist. "You're welcome to stay, of course. There's nothing quite like watching two lifelong partners meet for the first time."

"Thanks for the offer, professor, but I still have to finish analyzing those samples Bill sent us yesterday," she replied. Turning to the trio of trainers-to-be, she grinned. "Congratulations you three. It's been a pleasure working with you all these last few years, and I look forward to hearing just what great things you will accomplish. Good luck, and don't forget to have fun while you're at it!"

Leaf stepped forward shyly and paused, as if unsure as to what to do, before promptly wrapping the teary-eyed assistant in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much for everything, Mary. I'll miss you," she muttered through Mary's lab coat.

Gary shot her a quick smirk before giving her a thumbs up. "Yeah, Mar, Thanks a bunch!"

"You're very welcome, Gary. And I'll miss you too, Leaf. Try and stay out of trouble for me, will ya?" she joked, returning the brunette's embrace. After separating herself from the teary teen, she walked towards the youngest of the three and knelt down, resting a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder. "If you end up finding your dad, kick his ass for me, yeah?"

Blazing gold eyes met the gentle green gaze of Oak's right hand. "I promise."

When Red left, Delia was forced into working long nights at the restaurant in order to pay the bills. Red had left much of his tourney winnings, but between caring for a growing boy, running a restaurant, and trying to maintain a healthy household, these funds were quickly drained. How she managed to do so was beyond understanding, but it had not gone unnoticed by her son. Ash hated what his father had done, but not because of what he did to Ash, but what he did to his mom. When Red left, it left an aching void in Ash's heart, but in the end, Red was right; Ash had begun to move on. It was Gary that had helped with that. Gary's parents had been killed in a car crash when he was a baby and was all Ash had growing up, outside of his mother. Delia, on the other hand, was a wreck. Ash could hear her muffled sobs at night. He saw the empty wine bottles in the trash. Ash tried to be there for her the best he could, but he knew that when she looked at him, she would see her husband. Ash had vowed to one day find his father and make him pay for everything that he had put his mother through, and that was why he had attacked his studies so viciously.

Smiling gently at the raven-haired teen, Mary stood once more, dusting of the stubborn blades of grass that clung to her knees. "This is goodbye then, at least for now. Go make Pallet town proud."

With one last smile, she walked into the lab, automatic doors closing quietly behind her.

"She really is proud of you three, you know," Sam stated, causing the teens to turn and face him again. "She worked very hard last night, getting things ready for you," he reminisced. Straightening his back and moving the briefcase towards the end of the table, he addressed the gathered teens. "Let's see what all that hard work has led to, hmm?

Unclasping the rusted iron buckles that kept the beaten briefcase closed, the excited professor beamed at his students, before gently lifting the lid, revealing three flawless red and white spheres, glimmering in the springtime sun. "Tradition states that it is the lady that chooses first, so Le-"

Garry groaned loudly. "Come ooon, gramps, shouldn't I go first?" he complained. "You know, blood before water, or whatever?"

"Now Gary, you are all my students, and that means that today, you will wait your turn, grandson or not," he reprimanded. Shifting his gaze towards the only female of the tree, he smiled. "So, Leaf my dear, why don't you come on over here and meet your partner? I believe the first one on your left may be of interest to you."

She took a few shaky steps forward, extending an unsteady hand and grasping the leftmost sphere. At the professor's reassuring nod, she let out a dazzling, wide smile before tossing the ball into the air.

Emerging from the sea of light was a squat, heavyset, frog-like quadruped. Dark splotches were scattered haphazardly across the grass types rough, rubbery skin and sprouting from its back was a large green bulb that seemed to glow in the early spring sun. Tilting its large, round head, the small creature opened its bright red eyes, sitting back on its thick hind legs. The stout pseudo-reptile's legs were rather short, with three small but sharp claws emerging from its stubby toes.

"Ohhhhh! You're so cute!" cried the ecstatic Leaf, diving down to her knees to meet it's curious gaze. "Hi Bulbasaur! I'm Leaf, your new trainer!" Extending her hand for the bulbed amphibian to sniff, she continued. "It's great to meet you! I'm going to be heading out on an adventure soon, and was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with me?"

Sniffing its new trainer's hand, the grass starter sat up straight as it tried to mimic the pretty brunette's wide grin, with its long red tongue flopping out of its wide, blunt snout. "Bulba!" affirmed the quadruped, nodding up at its new trainer.

Scratching her partners rough cheek, she beamed, "That's great! Oooh, we're going to get along so well aren't we, Bulbi"

"Yeah, yeah. This is cute and all, but step aside, Greeny. Its time a real trainer got his starter!" came the sarcastic Gary, shoving Ash out of his way. "It's the right one, isn't gramps?"

At Sam's exasperated confirmation, Gary rushed forward and tossed the second sphere into the air.

"Come on out, Squirtle!"

"Hey, Leaf. I don't know how he managed it, but the professor might have just found Gary's reptilian doppelganger," whispered Ash, an amused grin threatening to take over his tan face.

Leaf failed to muffle her giggle as she smiled at her friend. "that Squirtle looks almost as full of itself as Gary does!"

Emerging from the red beam of energy was a knee-high sky blue, bipedal turtle. It wore a small but hard shell with eight small plates encased its narrow chest and core, before reaching around the thick white separator plate to grasp brown, scaled dome A small blue, swirly tail sprouted from a small opening in the hard exo-suit. Two stubby three-toed legs stuck out of the bottom half of its shell, with two equally stubby, three fingered limbs sprouted from just beneath its nearly spherical, beaked head. Its hands were proudly placed at what Ash could assume was a turtle's equivalent of hips. A large pair of black sunglasses concealed two arcing reddish-purple eyes, and a mirror image of Garry's cocky smirk plastered across its wide, lipless mouth.

"Hell yeah, gramps! He's awesome!" shouted the professors spikey-haired grandson. "Hey there, Squirtle! I'm Gary, and I want to be a Pokemon Master. How about it, pal? You want to join me?"

Flashing the chestnut-haired teen it's best attempt at a thumbs up, the small water type let out a throaty "Squirtle squirt, squirt!"

"Aww yeah!" Gary shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "See that, Ashy-boy? That's what I call a pokemon! We're already best buds, aren't we, Squirtle?"

A hearty nod and a three-fingered fist-bump confirmed the boy's statement.

"I'm glad you're happy, Gary, but if you could please move over a bit. We still have another person waiting," the professor reprimanded. Watching his grandson shuffle away from the front of the table, Sam turned to face his youngest student. "Ash, my boy, I believe it's your turn. Step on up, lad."

The nervous teen took a shaky step forward, before pausing and letting out a deep, shaky breath. _Come on, Ketchum. Deep breaths. In and out… in and out…_

After taking a moment to compose himself, Ash confidently approached his mentor, extending a steady hand to grasp the final ball.

Withdrawing the sphere and holding it gingerly in front of him, Ash couldn't help the shiver of excitement that creeped up his spine. _It's so warm_, he thought, caressing a loving thumb across the glossy surface. _It's pulsing… it feels almost like a heartbeat._

A wide-eyed Ash glanced up at the professor in disbelief. "Professor, i-is it really? But I thought you said that the breeders were gone," stuttered the amazed teen.

"They are, my boy," replied the bright professor. "I've been searching for months, but I managed to stumble upon this one the other night," he explained.

"Hey Ashy-boy! Is this going to happen anytime soon, or should Leaf and I go rent you two a room?"

"Uggghhh! Gary! Could you shut your mouth for five minutes?" and irate Leaf yelled. "You know better than anyone how much this means to him!"

Turning bashfully towards the less sarcastic teen, the girl muttered, "We're just excited for you, Ash. We know how bad you wanted this, and we just want to see you happy. Take your time."

"Thanks, Leaf. I appreciate it, but I don't think I can wait any longer. Besides, Gary looks like he's about to fall asleep." After receiving a reassuring nod from his mentor, he took a few careful steps away from the table before tossing the sphere into the air for the very first time.

"Alright let's go! Charmander, I choose you!"

Arcing gracefully through the air, the spinning sphere burst open, a bright flare of light erupting from inside. The light poured down, condensing atop the grassy plain as a two-and-a-half-foot tall biped.

"Char! Charmander!

The deep orange scales of the tailed reptile glinted brilliantly in the morning sun, shielding a cream-colored underside from the warm rays. Tall, blue, dome-like eyes surveyed the plains as it dug a pair of three-clawed feet into the soft soil. A bright orange and yellow flame sprung from the end of its lengthy, pointed tail and it flickered gently in the gentle breeze. The appendage swayed anxiously. A quiet growl rumbled within its small chest as it wearily observed the encroaching humans. Baring a single row of razor-sharp teeth, the fire type flashed two pairs of inch long canines that sprouted from the upper and lower jaws.

Wasting no time at all, Ash bent down on a single knee to address the fiery reptile. "Hey there, Charmander. You're a strong one, aren't you?"

Tension gently eased out of the somewhat hostile lizard who nodded confidently at the claim.

"My name is Ash, and my lifelong dream has been to become a trainer. Today, Professor Oak is going to make that come true. He's going to give me my license, but before that, I need a starter."

Golden eyes met the cerulean pools of the Kanto starter, passionate determination coating every word the young Ketchum spoke.

"I've always dreamed of training a Charmander, but I'd never put my desires above your own. If we were to do this, then your dreams will become my own. We will be family. I can sense that you're special, and there's nothing I'd like more than to start my journey with you by my side, but if that's not what you want, I will not force you." Taking a deep and steady breath, Ash extended a gloved hand towards the orange reptile. "What do you say, Charmander? Will you be my partner?"

The fire type refused to blink as his azure gaze pierced into the soul of the teen. Inching forward, the fire type sniffed his hand, not breaking their impromptu staring contest. Softly kneading the soil with his clawed toes, Charmander shifted side to side, likely mimicking the back and forth banter occurring within its rounded head.

Having reached a decision, the abnormally large starter stepped into the space of the hopeful trainer-in-waiting and clasped a single short, clawed hand against Ash's own. An affirmative rumble soon followed.

Relief and delirious elation pumped through his veins as he leaped upwards. Ahh yeah! Indigo better be ready cause we're coming!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Ash! Bulbasaur and I don't intend to just roll over and take that trophy!" Leaf chimed, holding the green bulb pokemon against her chest. "You'll have to get past us first!"

"And both of you are going to have to get past me. That trophy's ours, baby. Me and Squirtle'll send you guys a couple autographed pictures of us up on that podium, won't we buddy?" Crossing its short forelimbs, the water type smirked haughtily in smug agreement with the trainer.

"Now, now, children, let's settle down. I will not be having any battles inside my preserve," Oak reprimanded. "You'll find that I'm not quote done with you all yet."

Reaching deep in the pockets of his pristine lab coat, the professor withdrew three small rectangular boxes. "These here are a recent invention of mine. They are called Pokedexes, and they should contain everything you need to know about the pokemon you might come across." Removing a deep blue device, Sam began to fiddle with a few buttons.

"Now, if you press this center button here, it will scan whatever is in front of the lens. Should you scan a pokemon, which I suggest you do, it will tell you their species information and as well as both current and potential move sets, diet, training tips, and other such important information you may need to know. It can also scan berries and evolutionary stones, which I'm sure you won't need to do because I've taught you all this numerous times," he finished, flashing a pointed look at his sheepish grandson.

Grapping the device with his second hand, professor Oak unfolded the bisecting halves and revealed a decent sized screen on one half, and a sturdy keyboard on the other. "You can, of course, access the internet and search for whatever your heart desires, though I recommend you keep anything you don't want your aging teacher here to see, as they are linked to my lab's servers."

Ash cringed gently as his mentor let out a hearty chuckle

"Ugh, Gramps. That's gross"

"I thought I should warn you two lads, after all. I was young once too, you know, and was privy to many a beautiful lady."

"OKAY grandpa" Garry interrupted, snatching the blue computer from the professor's hand. "What else do these bad boys do?"

"Well, I've explained really the most important functions, but there are a few things that I've left to cover. I recently installed a camera right above the internal screen so that you can place videocalls, so long as you have the recipient's number. They should work both between pokedexes and from Pokedex to PC, but I have yet to see if they work with Hoenn's new PokeNav. I've programmed in an interactive map of Kanto, as well as hooked them up to your bank accounts. Simply waving it over the scanner should be all you need to do to complete your purchases. They serve as both your personal ID and your trainers license, so be sure not to lose them. They are waterproof for over 50 meters and should be able to withstand all wear you will inevitably put on them as you travel, but please, do be careful. They are hard to replace and take a while to set up, so you would likely have to stay here with me as we get you a new one."

Handing the two remaining boxes to Leaf and Ash, the two preceded to open the gifts.

"Ohh! Mines green! Just like you, Bulbi!" the brunette squealed, waving the pocket-sized device in front of her grass type. "Thank you, professor!"

Sliding the upper covering off his box, Ash removed a matte, midnight-black model. _Huh. That's weird. Gary's is blue, like his Squirtle, and Leaf's is green, like Bulbasaur. Why the hell is mine black?_

He was well aware of shiny pokemon, and how shiny Charizard adopted a similar charcoal like pigmentation, but his starter was obviously lacking the distinct golden scales of a shiny member of his species.

Charmander and his trainer both sent questioning glances at the professor, who approached the duo.

"I see you noticed what I did with the Dex's. I'm sure you're wondering why exactly yours is black, when your Charmander is certainly anything but?"

Rubbing his fingers along the edge of his newly acquired guide, Ash couldn't help but ask why it wasn't red.

Bending down to scratch the fire type's head, Oak answered. "I've been in this field for a long time, and have seen my fair share of Charmander, but I haven't seen one quite like this little guy."

Reaching under his head, Sam scratched the underside of the lizard's jaw, eliciting a pleasant coo in response. "I'm sure you noticed that he is quite large for his age, yes? Good. You always were the most observant of the bunch. Anyways, a typical Charmander has scales that are unmistakably orange. They're bright and vibrant. This little fellow's scales are much darker. They're almost like a bridge between the normal orange of a Charmander and a Charmeleon's deep red. This is particularly unusual, as this little guy isn't nearly developed enough to express signs of an upcoming evolution."

Standing up and turning towards the boy, Oak's eyes grew serious. "I have no problem letting you train him. Had it been Gary, or even Leaf, then I would have been more apprehensive, but I believe you have the drive to control him. I've seen you in the fields with Eldin. He tends to lash out at anyone but me. You're the only one other than me that he seems to like; however, I do have a couple requests, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, professor. Thank you."

"I want you to keep me informed of any potentially unusual developments that may surround your new partner, okay? I have a few theories as to what the cause for these abnormalities might be, but I need you to keep me in the loop. When you scan him with your Pokedex, you will notice a few moves that may seem out of order. I have tested them myself, and am aware of this, as well as whatever else you might find within the scan. Likely, you won't find anything I am not already aware of until he evolves. When this happens, I _need_ you to phone me. There is no debating this matter. I might even need you to return to the ranch so that I can run a few tests. If these terms are acceptable, then I wish you two the best of what's to come."

Ash placed his hand on the back of his starter, preventing the curious lizard from wandering too far away or picking a fight with one of his friend's starters. They would do that later. "Anything you need me to do, Professor, I'll do it. Charmander's my family now, and I want to do the best by him. Thank you for trusting me with this."

"You're very welcome, my boy." Turning to address the rest of the group, he spoke "Alright, you three. I think I've held you here long enough. You are free to go. You've gone far beyond whatever I had expected of you, and I am confident that you will succeed in whatever path you'll walk, so go on out there and show everyone just what us Pallet trainers are made of, you here?"

Hiding his wavering voice behind the chuff of a clearing throat, he gestured to the door of his lab. "Now, Gary, I packed your things last night and left your bag on the couch inside, but I recommend you go through it again before you leave. I fear my memory isn't quite what it used to be, and it's possible I've left something out."

"Alright gramps. I'll get it in a sec." The auburn-haired teen turned to his assembled friends and smiled.

"I know we're all hyped up and ready to go, right? But here's the thing. It wouldn't be right for us to set out without seeing who just hit the starter lottery, okay? So, what I'm thinking is that in an hour or so, we meet at the edge of town and have our first battle. We'll rock-paper-scissors for it, and the winner chooses who they want to face. Does that sound good to you guys?"

Ash readily accepted. "Sounds great to me, Gary. How 'bout you, Leaf?"

"Count me in! I've been waiting to kick both your asses for years!"

Interrupting with an exasperated sigh, the professor interjected. "You all can worry about battling later. Leaf, I know your parents are going to want to see you off, so why don't you go and introduce them to your new friend?"

"Okay, professor. Thank you for everything, truly. I hope I'll make you proud one day."

"You already have, Leaf. It's been a pleasure watching you grow up."

With a tearful nod, Leaf took off in a slow jog, leading the waddling seed pokemon out of the ranch.

Watching her walk away with a soft smile, Samuel turned to his youngest student and put a strong hand on the youth's shoulder.

"Ash, there's one more request I have for you." His grey eyes were serious. "I need you to promise me that you will call you mother whenever you can. You are her rock, and it will be difficult for her here without you. Please, don't forget her."

"I could never, Professor. I'm not my father, and I never will be." Ash's voice was dark and strained, repressing the anger and hurt that bubbled like acid in his heart.

"I know, Ash. I wouldn't have given you Charmander if I thought otherwise. Go on, my boy. Go make her proud," he reassured, wrapping the boy in his arms.

A heartfelt embrace later, Ash turned to his new friend. "Come on, buddy. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

The walk through Pallet was peaceful. The local flocks of Pidgy had yet to stop chirping and a gentle sea breeze wafted through the air. Ash smiled brightly as he watched his first pokemon fumble around the gravel roads, sniffing the shrubs and berry trees that grew along the way. As he approached his house, the trainer paused, causing his partner to turn around and quirk his head questioningly.

"Hey, Charmander? I forgot to ask earlier, but do you want a nickname? You know, something special to call you that sets you apart from the rest of your species?"

Pondering the question, the fire type balled his tiny fingers into fists before releasing them, repeating the process.

_A nervous tick? Gotta remember that._

"Char?" the lizard called, meandering over in front of his trainer. Tugging on the boy's pant leg, he nodded in confirmation.

"Alright awesome!" Pulling his matte-black dex from his rear pant pocket, he took a squat. "I'm just going to scan you with this thing really quick. It might help me come up with some ideas."

_Let me see here… the professor said that it was the big button on the front, right? It's got to be this one..._

**[{Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. ****Charmander's health can be gauged by the fire on the tip of its tail, which burns brightly when it's in good health. In battle, it attacks with sharp claws and fangs before spitting fire at opponents.}]**

**[{This Charmander is a male with the ability Blaze, and knows the following moves: Ember, Scratch, Smokescreen, Bite, Dragon Rush, and Dragon Rage.****}]**

Stunned, the raven haired had to take a seat on the path or risk falling over. Having found himself at a loss of words, he managed a breathless compliment. "Wow. Dragon Rush and Dragon Rage? Already? That's… incredible! You're quite something, aren't you bud?"

"Chaaa!" he cooed, placing his clawed hands on the trainers outstretched leg, leaning into him.

"Okay, buddy, let's see here. How about Cinder? Or maybe Ignis?"

Charmander shook his head vehemently, crawling into the trainer's lap.

_I'll take that as a no, then._

"Vulcan?"

Another shake.

"Ares?"

The lizard spat a plume of smoke in Ash's face. He coughed.

_Ugh. Maybe something not having to do with fire? He knows two dragon moves already, so maybe he'll like something more draconic?_

Scratching the top of the fire types head, he tried again. "How about Balerion, after the ancient King of Kanto's legendary dragonite?"

The cuddling lizard once again denied the moniker, though he seemed far less opposed to the idea.

_Finally. _He mentally sighed, wiping a thin layer of soot from his brow. Annoying the pokemon further seemed to be hazardous to his health. _Think, Ash. Drogon? Nah. That's just one vowel away from 'dragon.' Smaug? That doesn't flow well. What about…_

"Rhaegal."

Charmander opened his azure eyes and stood, turning to face his trainer. "Cha!" Flaring the tip of his tail, he puffed up his chest.

"Alright! Rhaegal it is!" Ash's grin stretched from ear to ear. Rhaegal was the name of one of the three dragon princes, sired by a great queen from a far away land. His mother used to tell him the story on nights where he couldn't sleep.

"Come on then, Rhaegal. Let's go meet my mom. I promise she'll love you."

Knocking briefly, Ash held the screen door for his starter and called for his mom.

"Ashey? I'm in the back, honey," her serene voice called. "Come on out and introduce me to your new friend, won't you?"

"Yeah ma, I'm coming," he replied. "Hey buddy, could you watch your tail? She'll kill me if I singe her rug."

Sheepishly grabbing hold of the flaming appendage, Rhaegal nodded before waddling after his trainer, tail clasped in front of him.

The backyard was beautiful. Delia was a fantastic gardener, specializing in growing berries to sell or use in her restaurant. Tall bushes sprouting the spring fruits lined the white picket fences.

Ash spent much of his childhood studying and reading in their shade. Their pleasant aroma brought back many happy memories with his mother.

"Mom, this here is my partner, Rhaegal. He's my starter. Rhaegal, this is my mother. Go on, she's the nicest person you'll ever meet," he encouraged, giving the fire type a small push forward.

"Rhaegal? Like in the story?" She questioned, pulling off her gloves and turning to greet her son's new friend. "Oh! A Charmander! I thought that Sam said he couldn't find one?" she questioned, falling to her knees and welcoming the little fire type.

The lizard practically melted in his Delia's experienced hands as she scratched his scaly body. "Aren't you just the handsomest thing? Oh my! And so strong too! Ashey's lucky to have you, isn't that right, little prince? That's what you are, oh yes you are!"

Watching his mother coddle and coo at his new partner, Ash sweat dropped. _I think my mother might have just stolen my starter. There's no way he's going to want to leave now!_

"Err… Mom? Leaf and Gary are waiting for me on Route 1, and I don't think Gary's going to let me off easy if I show up with a love-struck Charmander…"

"Hmm? Oh, of course, you're leaving today…" She muttered, standing slowly.

He wrapped her in a tight hug. "Yeah, ma. I'll miss you."

"Son, I'll miss you so much! What will I do without you around?"

Ash wiped a few falling tears from her eyes. "I'll be back mom. I promise, but I've got to go kick my father's ass first."

He was awarded with a broken chuckle. "Oh Ash. I know you will. I need you to have fun out there, too. Maybe meet a girl or two? Leaf's grown to be quite the catch, hmm? Maybe you'll run into Daisy too. She's pretty, and Sam say's she's doing quite well for herself, you know."

He blushed at the mention of Leaf, before rearing back in disgust. "Eww! Gary's sister? Mom! No! That's just… ew."

"Okay, honey, but I'm not getting any younger, you know! I don't want to be all wrinkly and grey by the time I have my grandbabies."

"Ugh. MOOOOM!"

"Oh fine," She huffed, sniffling. "Come on inside, honey. I have something for you."

Walking through the house, the auburn-haired beauty reached the downstairs hall closet.

"Now, I know you said that you didn't want me to get you anything, but I promise I've had this for a while," she explained, removing a very heavy looking blanket out from behind the door and handing it to her son.

"This is a fireproof blanket. Your father used to lay these on the floor or bet so that Magey could sleep outside his pokeball at night. I would have bought you a new one, but after Samuel said he couldn't find you a Charmander, I thought you might not need one."

Ash was speechless. There were very few things in his house that belonged to his father. His mother said that they would make her sad, so when he was little, he would 'accidently' break or spill on them so she had a reason to throw them out.

"Mom. I- I don't… thank you. This is great. I really appreciate it."

Wiping a stray tear that crossed ger cheek, she forced a smile. "Of course, honey. Now you have everything packed, yes?"

At his affirmative nod, she continued.

Good boy. Now, take these"

She said, handing him a small bag of yellow and blue berries. "These are Passho berries, I think you'll find that Charmander are quite fond of them. You remember what kind of berries fire types like?"

"Spicy and biter ones, right?"

"Mhmm. Now, here's your bag. I went through it and put a few special things in there for you."

Hoisting the bag on his back, Ash had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

_I should have known mom would go so overboard. _

The three approached the front door when Delia wrapped her son in a bone crushing hug.

"I love you so much. I'll miss you, so you better call whenever you can. I know Sam put video cameras in that fancy Pokedex of yours, so no excuses."

"I will."

"Stay safe. It's dangerous out there, especially with Team Rocket prowling about the place."

Releasing her son and turning to Rhaegal, she continued. "I need you to protect my son, little prince. He's everything I have. He's my family, and you are too. Keep him safe, okay?"

The fire type nodded seriously, flaring his tail once more in confirmation.

"I also need you to make sure he changes his underwear. There was this one time when he was young where-"

"OKAY mom! I think we all understand!" the teen interjected; face flushed in embarrassment. _Come on, mom. Not in front of my starter._

The lizard hissed in laughter.

_Arceus dammit. Now even my partner will make fun of me._

Looking at the afternoon sun, Delia frowned. "You guy's better go if you want to make it to Veridian by nightfall. I love you, son. Stay safe. Promise me?"

Ash choked back a few tears. _Come on, Ketchum. Suck it up._

"I promise, mom. I love you too. I'll call you as soon as we get to the Center."

Walking out the door and down the dirt path, Ash patted his starter on the head. "Let's go, Rhaegal. Let's go be the very best, like no one ever was."


	3. Ch3: Walk the Path

**Still don't own Pokemon. Still wish I did**

**Chapter 2: Walk the Path**

Ash and Rhaegal walked past the outer edge of Oak's ranch, making their way towards the edge of town. They were running quite late, seeing as the Pokedex read 2:30.

_I wonder if Gary and Leaf already left. We were supposed to meet at noon._

"It looks like we might have missed our first battle, bud. We probably shouldn't have stopped for lunch at mom's restaurant, huh?"

"Chaa, char!" the fire type exclaimed, rubbing his cream-colored stomach in gracious satisfaction.

"Yeah I know it was pretty good. Besides, starting our journey on an empty stomach sounds pretty stupid, as I'm not entirely sure how long we'll take getting to Viridian City," the trainer reasoned, fingering Charmander's empty pokeball clipped to his belt.

"Hey Ash! Wait up!"

Startled, Ash turned around, tensing. Rhaegal took a protective stance in front, swaying his tail and glaring at the sudden voice.

Approaching the duo from behind at a light jog was Leaf, Ash's best friend. Her moss colored backpack jiggled as she ran.

"Leaf? What are you still doing here?" the boy questioned, setting a reassuring hand on the lizards head.

_Rather protective, aren't you buddy. That's good. _"Thanks, Rhae."

Panting heavily, the cheerful brunette quickly caught up with her childhood friend. "My parents wouldn't let me go! They made me repack everything! As if I wasn't up all night making sure I had everything! Mew, don't even get me started on the pictures," she drawled, shivering. "I know that Sprout is cute and all, but honestly, how many pictures do they need to take!"

Leaf's rant brought a smile to Ash's face. Robert and Kathryne Green were awfully protective of their daughter and had often threatened the professor with various forms of punishment, should any harm fall upon their 'precious little beanstalk.'

"Why are you still here, Ash? I would have thought that you and Gary would have been gone already, or at least be duking it out right now."

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, the trainer looked down to his shuffling starter. "Honestly? Rhaegal and I went to get lunch. We weren't sure if we were going to make it to Veridian today, so I didn't want to put too deep a hole in our supplies just yet."

Leaf laughed happily as she lowered a gentle hand for the fire type to sniff. "I should have guessed! You were never one to pass up a free meal, especially if it came from the restaurant."

"What can I say, Leafy. I'm a growing boy."

"Yeah, but with the size of your appetite, you're sooner to start growing out, rather than up!"

Ash huffed and sent a tired glare at his starter, who panted lightly at Leaf's generous scratching. _Traitor. No more berries for you today._

Glancing at the well-trodden path before them, Ash turned to his friend. "Hey, Leaf, since we're both here, and I think Rhae here is a little too full to battle right now, do think we should just head on to Veridian? That is, if you're okay with travelling with us."

"That sounds great, Ash! Sprout, my Bulbasaur, doesn't move very well yet, so might have worn him out on the way home earlier," she smiled brightly. "I'm sure my parents will be happy to hear that I was travelling with a friend. If they could choose, I'd never leave that house, let alone go out alone."

Ash nodded in understanding. Unclipping his ball from his belt, Ash went to return his starter. "Rhaegal buddy, I'm going to return you for a bit, okay? With Leaf's Bulbasaur out of commission, you're all we have in terms of protection out here. I need you rested just in case."

"Chaaa," he cooed, pressing his forehead against the ball, disappearing in a gleaming red light.

"Shall we?" he asked his companion, shrinking and reclipping the sphere to his trainer belt.

The brunette skipped forward, running her slender hands through the dry grasses. "Of course, Ashy. Do try and keep up."

The walk through the plains was comfortably quiet. Leaf hadn't said much. She was whistling and humming a few happy tunes but had yet to initiate a conversation. This would be because her friend and temporary traveling partner was staring at the path ahead as if it had done him wrong. She could only guess as to what thoughts waged within his head.

_Okay, Ash. You've got, at most, ten months to collect all the badges you need to enter the Indigo Conference. That gives you about a month and change between each city to train for the tournament, provided I beat the leader first try. That shouldn't be an issue if I get that much time to train and travel; however, if I were to go faster than that, I would get extra time at the end to prepare exclusively for the tournament and train up any future teammates we catch. _

Nodding, he mentally congratulated himself.

_Yeah, let's do that. As for Rhaegal, I haven't had the time to work on his moves yet, but it's getting dark. I don't think we're getting to the city tonight, which means that Leaf and I should have a little time to set up camp and train a bit. Maybe we can have a mock battle? _

"psst. Hey Ash…"

_Yeah, she should be down for that. She'll have an easier time with Brock, as her grass type has the type advantage. Rhaegal'll be at a pretty strong disadvantage, though, so we should probably get started on training…_

"Ash…!"

_Maybe I should get him started on metal claw? The Dex said he could learn that pretty early, and that would cover his rock weakness. It would also be pretty useful around camp, but I shouldn't rely on one move. Are there any viable grass or water types on the way to Pewter?_

"Dammit, Ketchum! Get down!"

Leaf yanked on the back of the teen's bag, sending him sprawling in the dust.

"Ahh! God, Leaf! What the he-"

She covered his mouth with one hand, ushering him to be quiet. "Zip it and look over there," she whispered.

Following her finger, the teen scoured the edge of the sparse oak forest that marked the end of Pallet Town. Perched proudly upon a barren limb of one of facing trees was an incredibly large brown raptor.

"…that has got to be the biggest Pidgeotto I've ever seen… "

Leaf squeezed his shoulder in astonished agreement. "It's beautiful."

Ash hardly registered her comment, though he nodded just the same. Russet brown feathers stretched around it's back, neck and along the thickest, front facing part of its wings. The under-wing flight feathers were a yellowed cream, along with its underside and face. A long crest of reddish-pink plumage sprouted from the head and neck area of the bird, reaching just past the shoulder. Black, angular markings carved an intimidating shape behind a pair of beady eyes, allowing for diffusion of light around the eye to produce enhanced, glare-free vision. Its long, ragged tipped tail feathers were of an alternating red and gold pattern. A proud beak protruded from under the avian's hard eyes, and two pink legs jutted out and grasped the bark with three razor sharp talons. It pruned gently in it's perch, seemingly unaware of the two admirers.

"I'm going to catch it."

The raven-haired male frowned and swung to face his crouching companion. "What do you mean 'you're going to catch it'?"

"I'm going to challenge it to a fight and have Bulbasaur attack it until it's weak enough for me to throw a ball and catch it, duh. Come on, Ash. You should know this already," she drawled, pulling two pokeballs from her bag.

"Of _course_ I know that!" he replied in a harsh whisper. "Didn't you say that Sprout was tired? He'll be at a serious type disadvantage and you haven't been in a real battle yet! You're putting him in danger! It's reckless."

"_She's _been resting all day and should be fine so long as I don't let her get hit to hard," the girl reasoned, crawling forward. "We worked on a few moves at the house, besides, that is the biggest Pidgeotto I've ever seen and there's no way I'm letting it go without a fight."

_Mental note: Sprout is a girl._

Rushing forwards, the brunette yelled into the tree line. "Pidgeotto! My name is Leaf Green, and I challenge you to a battle! Come on out, Sprout!"

The green reptile thumped to the ground as the bell's light dispersed, raising two thin vines in anticipation. "Bulba!"

_"Pidgeotto are a proud species,"_ Oak's words rang in Ash's head. _"They are also quite territorial, though not as prone to rage induced fits as a Fearow or Spearow. Fantastic vision and aerial agility make these birds incredible hunters and battlers, and these traits only improve as they evolve."_

Sure enough, the raptor was eyeing the girl and her plant with thinly veiled aggression.

_Good job, Leaf. You already pissed it off._

With a mighty flap of its large wings, the flying-type took to the skies with a mighty screech.

_Oh boy. Here we go._

"Here he comes, Sprout! Hit it with a leech seed! Try and weigh it down. It'll be too hard to hit in the air!"

The grass type shot three two-inch diameter seeds from the bulb on her back that flew harmlessly past the approaching avian, crashing into the grasses in a small burst of roots. Twirling in the air, Pidgeotto dove, wings engulfed in a white light.

"It's using wing attack! Bulbasaur you need to dodge it!"

The dinosaur lunged forward, attempting to slide in front of the charging bird. Banking left, the raptor managed to avoid crashing into the floor as it clipped Bulbasaur's growing bulb. The impact caused Sprout to be knocked off balance, toppling headfirst into the packed dirt.

"Oh no! Sprout, you need to get up! Pidgeotto is turning around!"

_Come on, Leaf. Think!_ Thought Ash, gritting his teeth and grasping the warm ball that held his own starter. He could feel the wind picking up. _You need to slow it down and do it quick, I think it's about to rain. _

Leaf was growling. "Okay, girl. Try and grab it with a vine whip attack!"

The two raised vines that sprouted from her back sprang forward. They crossed loosely as they grew, trying to attempt any forward movement. Stopping on a dime, the raptor pulled upwards and unleashed a blast of fast-moving air, causing the vines to fly backwards and topple the Seed pokemon over. The air veins continued downward.

"Leaf! It's using Gust! You can't let Sprout get hit by that! Try and bait it out, let it get close!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" she yelled irately. Her face was flushed in anger and her fists shook at her sides. "We've got this, Sprout! Just a little longer! Try another Leech Seed!"

Another trio of seedlings flew into the air, once again soaring past Pidgeotto. Diving once more, Pidgeotto approached at a near blinding speed.

_Oh no! A hit like that and Sprout's done for._ Ash was gritting his teeth. He didn't like watching his friend struggle like this. His black hair was beginning to blow past his face._ The wind is definitely stronger now, and what's worse is that it's serving as a tailwind, so that quick attack is supercherged!_

"Leaf! When it gets close, dodge to the left! It's going too fast to stop!"

"Grrr… do it Sprout! Now!"

The quadruped jumped to the side, trying avoid the raptor as it came crashing down, hitting the path with a resounding _thud_. The bird was stubborn, and had twisted itself in a way the it ensured direct contact to the Sprout's ankle, send the two battlers rolling to the edge of the impeding grasses.

"This is it, Sprout! Use Leach Seed to keep it grounded, then Tackle it!" Leaf ordered.

"Bulba SAUR!" she bellowed, releasing a third trio of seeds. Upon contact with the dazed raptor, the seeds split open into a cluster of roots that cocooned the bird, thriving on the excess energy the bird was exuding. The small seedlings released small orbs of yellow-green light that floated towards Sprout's bulb, disappearing in the budding flower.

Freshly revitalized, the dual grass/poison type charged the trapped Pidgeotto, chanting its name with each bound. "bulba, bulba, bulba."

"Pid GEOO," it cried, tumbling down the path unable to escape the root prison.

Anxious excitement filled Ash's heart as he watched the Bird pokemon fall. "Yeah Leaf! Throw the ball while it can't escape!"

"That's the plan," she winked, relieved. "Go, pokeball!"

The red and white capture device clonked the already battered bird on the wing before bursting open, absorbing the creature with a red beam of energy.

One shake…

The trio glued their eyes to the wriggling sphere.

Two shakes…

The trio tensed, ready for it to burst free at any second.

Three shakes…

A collective inhale was heard from the trainers.

_Ding!_

Leaf leaped into the air and rushed to congratulate her tired starter. "YES! We did it, Sprout! We caught our first Pokemon!"

"…saur," the green 'mon cried, wincing through her smile. She limped towards her trainer, using her vines as temporary crutches.

The brunette's soft hand caressed the leathery hide of her starter's head, a sad frown upon her face. "Oh, Sprout I'm so proud of you, but I wish you hadn't had to get hurt. I'm going to return you now and I'll give you a potion when we get out of this wind, okay?"

"Bulba saur…" she grumbled, returning to the tranquil peace of suspended animation.

Ash walked closer to his traveling companion, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You and Sprout work well together," Ash grinned, handing her the ball containing her newest capture. "Now let's go find a place to camp out tonight. The trees should give us better coverage from the rain, and I have a feeling it'll start to fall soon."

"You're probably right. I don't like this wind," she shivered, facing towards the tree line. "And thanks, you know…for the help. I was getting flustered

The boy smiled reassuringly, helping her off the floor. "No problem. I had a pretty good view of the whole thing; besides, I was getting bored just standing there and watching you flail."

"Ass," she joked, taking his hand and pulling herself up. "I'd like to see you do better."

The two took off down the path at a hasty jog. "Let's get out of this wind. If I'd have known it was going to rain today, I wouldn't have worn a skirt."

Ash chuckled, moving a low branch out of his way. _And I would have worn a thicker jacket,_ he thought. _It is pretty strange, though. The weatherman didn't say anything about an oncoming storm. _

_BANG!_

The weather was certainly strange, and the weatherman had certainly been wrong. It had yet to start raining, though there was the occasional flash of lightning and cannon-like crack of thunder.

_We need to find somewhere to make camp, _Ash grimaced, burying his head further into his coat. The scattered trees provided little cover from the pouring rain.

He turned around to check up on his lagging companion. Leaf had long ago pulled a thick sweater and scarf from her bag, but they did little to cover the thigh-high frills of her skirt. They hadn't had a chance to stop yet, so both Sprout and Pidgeotto were still out of commission, leaving the fully rested Rhaegal as their sole line of defense. Ash's frown sank further.

_I remember the professor mentioning something about how bad weather causes mood shifts in wild pokemon. Mew, if one of their homes were to be struck with lightning, there's no telling what they might do to us… _Ash shuddered, before increasing his pace. "There's got to be something we can use as a shelter…" he muttered to himself.

_There!_

"Leaf! Come here! There's a tree big enough to block out the wind up ahead. Come help me set up my tent. We should have just enough room for us both inside, 'cause I don't think we have the space or the time to set up both," the teen supplied, taking off in a sprint.

Pulling the polyester shelter from his bag, Ash began to assemble their residence, handing his soggy companion a waterproof tarp. "Throw that on top as soon as I have this thing standing. It'll keep the rain from soaking through while we're sleeping."

The brunette's teeth were chattering. "Okay. Let me grab my lamp. It's getting dark."

Soon enough, the teens were able to take cover within the swaying shelter. Bundled in their sleeping bags and huddled close, they sat quietly. It was Ash that first broke the silence.

"One hell of a first day," he commented, adjusting the lamp to a less blinding degree of brightness.

Leaf tightened her scarf. "It's crazy how sudden this storm hit. My mom said there wasn't supposed to be anything but sun on the forecast. One second I was having my first battle, then the next we were running through the woods hoping not to freeze." Grabbing her dripping bag, she paused. "Speaking of which, I still need to give Sprout her potion. Pidgeotto would probably like one too."

"Uhh Leaf? Maybe you should wait on releasing Pidgeotto until morning? It was pretty pissed earlier, and I don't want to try and fight the thing in our tent," the boy interjected. _Rhaegal could certainly take it down, but I don't want to risk setting everything on fire, ourselves included._

The brunette frowned before putting one of the two balls back in her bag. "I guess that makes sense. Alright, come on out, girl."

The injured grass type appeared at her trainer's feet, smiling at first, though she quickly winced as she put weight on her back-right leg.

She cooed, gently bringing her starter closer. "My poor baby... It's going to be okay. Leafy's here, and this is going to make you feel better, okay? It might sting at first, but I promise you'll feel better after."

The girl pet Sprout's head, spritzing the purple potion over the issue. It smelled strongly of berries and menthol. Ash quite liked the smell, though he sympathized greatly with the wincing Bulbasaur. He remembered vividly the sting of antibacterial sprays on his many cuts and scrapes acquired after long hours at the preserve.

"See? All better. Now get some more rest, and tomorrow we can meet our new friend. Goodnight, Sprout," Leaf bid, returning her first pokemon.

Ash watched the interaction happily, recalling their long day. "You and Sprout make a really great team, you know? You only met this morning and you're already pretty close. It's strange though, that during your battle earlier, I noticed she only used three moves when starters typically have four. What's with that?"

Leaf sighed, snuggling deeper into her blankets. "She does have four moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Leech Seed and Poison Powder, but her poison powder doesn't work very well. She can't get the clump of spores far enough before it bursts, and it instead breaks apart almost immediately, surrounding her in a cloud of toxic dust. It would have worked when we were fighting Pidgeotto, especially because it kept charging us, but the wind would have blown the spores straight into our faces and that would have been bad."

Ash heartily agreed. He'd seen pictures of the respiratory system of people who had inhaled a Vileplume's Poison Powder attack. They didn't survive long after the poison entered their lungs, and the black jelly-like substance that was once their organs was most vile.

The pregnant pause grew awkward. _I guess it's my turn_ thought Leaf. Turning back to her companion, she asked a question of her own. "His name is Rhaegal, right? That's a pretty strong name for a Charmander."

"I guess, but he's a strong pokemon. We haven't had time to really test them yet, but he's got an incredible move pool and he's already pretty big for his age," the boy smiled. While he and his partner had yet to do any battling, he was sure that they would have little issue. They were pretty similar in character, Ash had determined.

"I noticed that earlier, but I wasn't sure because I haven't really seen one in person before," Leaf commented, using her bag as a pillow. "You mentioned some good moves? It's only fair that you share, now that you know all of Sprout's."

_Prepare to be amazed,_ he smirked internally.

"Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rush, and Dragon Rage."

Leaf's bewildered gaze was glued to the glossy sphere her friend was fiddling with. "You're screwing with me, right? There's no way."

The raven-haired teen shrugged. "It's true, though I haven't a clue how he ended up with them. Oak said he might know, but he won't be sure until he evolves. He didn't give me much to go on."

"I don't believe you."

Grabbing the fireproof blanket from the top of his makeshift pillow and laying it over the remining floorspace at the foot of the tent, Ash called out his friend.

"Chaaaaa!" the lizard yawned, stretching his short limbs and making sure he didn't hit the side of the tent with his burning tail.

_Aware of his surroundings already? I'm getting luckier by the minute!_

"Hey there buddy. Leaf here thinks I'm lying about how great you are, and we're going to prove her wrong. She's going to scan you, okay? Like I did earlier."

Crawling up the heavy blanket and away from the wet walls of the tent, the fire type lay his head across his trainer's legs, content.

Sure enough, the girl's Pokedex mimicked the scan of his previous one. "I'll be damned. You sure got lucky, Ash. I haven't heard of any Charmander having both those moves so young," she complimented, unintentionally scooting closer to the reptile's tail flame.

Ash noticed and offered to leave his friend out for the night. He was a great source of heat and could warn them if anything approached them as they slept.

She agreed wholeheartedly, before yawning deeply. "We should probably try and get some sleep. I want to get to the City early tomorrow and see if we can get breakfast at the Pokemon Center. Goodnight Ash, Rhaegal."

The boy returned the sentiment, before realizing he forgot to feed his starter. _Dammit Ash. You know better._

In order for fire types to continue to produce and fuel their 'inner flame,' the name given to the set of organs responsible for producing fire, they needed to consume abundant amounts of food and calories. They converted what they didn't need to build their body into a biofuel that permeated their bodies. The lizard had certainly demonstrated his generous appetite earlier, having torn through nearly three bowls of pokepellets at his mom's restaurant.

"Hey Rhae, are you hun-" he began to ask, before being greeted with the quiet snores of his partner. _And then there was one._

Resting a hand by his starters head and laying down, careful not to wake the sleeping Rhaegal atop him, Ash closed his eyes.

_I'll feed him an extra cup in the morning._

A sharp prod to his ribcage woke the boy from his slumber. _Ugh. Five more minutes, mom. It's still dark outside._

Another prod and a shove. "Char, Charmander char."

_Right. I'm a trainer now. _Begrudgingly wiping the sleep from his eyes, the boy sat up to check on his partner. Halfway through asking what was wrong, he went silent. Rhaegal's body was filled with tension as his bright blue eyes danced around angrily. He had obviously sensed something that the boy couldn't, and it worried him.

"Rhae, is there something outside?" Ash whispered, quietly unzipping his sleeping bag and crawling towards his starter. It was still raining, though the downpour had lessened greatly. The wind had all but vanished.

The lizard nodded, refusing to remove his narrowed eyes from the flimsy door of the tent. A quiet growl rumbled within the fire types chest

Ash was seriously concerned. Whatever was outside had seriously set Rhaegal on edge, and Ash could only hope that they could handle it. Sprout was still recovering from her battle yesterday and Pidgeotto should still be unconscious, if not severely weakened.

The patch of woods that separated Veridian City from the plains of Pallet were supposed to be extremely tame; that was why Professor Oak decided to build his preserve here, as there was little threat or competition from the local wildlife. _Rattata and Pidgey are normally quite docile, and there shouldn't be another Pidgeotto for at least 10 miles, since they're pretty protective of their territory. There shouldn't really be anything threatening enough to cause Rhaegal to be so tense._

The subtle pounding of something on their roof-top-tarp interrupted his musing, causing the fire type to growl louder, unconsciously gouging small furrows in his blanket.

_I need to wake up Leaf, now._

Grabbing her by her shoulder and rocking her back and forth, the tired brunette awoke, blinking rapidly. "Ash? What's goi-"

The boy clamped a gloved hand over her mouth, immediately shushing her. Silently pointing to his starter, he watched as her eyes grew wide in concern. He then pointed up at the quiet puttering of _something_ on their roof. The sound of a branch bending caused the two to stiffen.

"_Ash,_" the girls hissed, frantically crawling out of her makeshift bed. "What the hell was that?"

"There's something outside. I'm not sure what it is, but I think it might be a flock of Spearow. We need to leave, like, now."

Leaf shifted closer to the boy, scared. "Are you sure?" she pleaded, praying that he was wrong.

Spearow were small in size and incredibly aggressive. Traveling in flocks of over a hundred, they were often forced to fight for food and space to live, leading to countless attacks on unknowing travelers. They had razor sharp talons and hooked beaks that were strong enough to rip through the tough exoskeletons of their bug type prey. Primarily carnivores, the birds feasted on the local Rattata population as well as the venturing insects of the Veridian Forest. They would fly their kills up into the trees and hang them in the branches to protect them from scavengers and would violently attack any that dare approach the nesting trees. Human casualties were rare, but there were many poor souls that were left blinded and heavily scarred by the temperamental predators.

Something heavier thumped against the roof, causing Ash to gulp and meet the frightful amber gaze of his female companion. "Yeah. The tree we're under is probably one of the nesting oaks, so if they find out we're in here, we're going to need to run. If we're caught in this tent, we're done for."

Whatever had landed on the tarp started to move, crinkling the plastic fabric. Prodding the material, the creature gave it a cautious scratch, and then another. When the thin fabric frayed, it tried again a little harder.

The trio inside refused to breathe, hoping that the bird would grow bored and leave before it clawed its way in. Unfortunately, Arceus was not smiling down upon them this morning. They could only watch as the sharp digit continued to knife its way through the gossamer material, cutting a rather large gap in the ceiling. The curious flying type poked his head in first, before dropping onto Leaf's mat. It pecked at her bag, likely trying to snag one of the trainer's berries that had come loose in the night. Pulling a plum Oran berry form beneath the flap, the bird turned to look for a good place to feast on its plunder. When it turned far enough to see the three figures huddled in the corner, the brown menace dropped the round blue berry and screeched.

The ear shattering caw pierced the night like an arrow. The shrill sound was echoed by hundreds of similar calls that rained from above.

Before the Spearow could fly away and gather its peers, Rhaegal lunged forward, fangs bared as he hurled a large ball of embers that sent it crashing to the ground.

"RUN! Rhaegal, shoot a Smokescreen though the hole as a cover and rip a hole in the tent! We've got to go, NOW!" the teen ordered, grabbing both his and Leaf's bags. Tossing her the green backpack, he barked a few orders. "Leaf, when he breaches the tent, start running and don't look back, no matter what." At her panicked nod, he turned to watch his friend battle for the first time.

Rhaegal inhaled deeply, igniting his inner flame, before exhaling a large plume of smoke at the roof. The dark smog filled the roof of the tent, blinding the encroaching flock of Spearow. As effective as the tactic was at hiding the opening, the smoke did nothing to prevent them from slicing new ones.

Turning, the orange lizard growled before launching a second Ember attack at the wall, burning an opening tall enough for his trainer and friend to escape through. Another Smokescreen sent smoke bellowing out the exit, prompting the trio to run.

The trainers ran, following the blazing tail of the surprisingly agile fire-type. Swatting a path through the circling brood, Rhaegal led the teens through the thicket of trees and underbrush, cutting and blasting both bird and branch with reckless abandon. Ash, even this state of terror, couldn't help but thrive in the pride and awe the starter caused.

_There is way too much firepower packed in that frame, and I couldn't be more grateful._

White smoke billowed from behind them, signaling that the rain had put out their tent fire. Steam rose steadily from the charging reptile, mixing with the stifling pools of smoke he was continuously spewing, preventing the Spearow from diving his trainer.

Ash grew worried as he watched the light rain evaporate on his starter's scales. Fire types ran incredibly hot, as expected for their element. Their blood was hot enough to give a human second- or third-degree burns, depending on the species. This was why they were so weak to water type attacks.

Most of the water a fire type would ever encounter would be far cooler than their blood and body and contact with it would immediately cause their body heat to decrease rapidly. When their body temperature got to low, the fire type's organs would cease to function, and they would die.

While this spring rain wasn't that cold to anyone else, to a fire type, it was lethal. Prolonged exposure would cause Rhaegal to cool, and with no way to raise his body temperature, his tail flame could go out and he would die. There wasn't a noticeable effect yet, but Ash refused to look anywhere else. If he showed any signs of freezing up, Ash would return him, and he and Leaf would deal with the birds themselves.

They continued running, trying their best to ignore the savage shrieking of the horde behind them. The sun had begun to rise by the time the exhausted trio had reached a paved road that ran parallel with a rather wide stream. _Finally! We're nearly there! Just a little bit longer!_

"We're almost there, Leaf! Just a little farther and we'll be safe!"

"Thank Mew! I don't know how much longer I can ru- Ahhhh!" she screamed, tripping over a crack in the road and tumbling onto the rough pavement. "Oh Arceus, I think I just sprained my ankle! Ash!"

The boy turned, running back for his best riend and traveling companion. "Hang in there, Leaf! I'm coming!"

Grabbing her hand, the raven-haired boy pulled her to her feet again, only for her to fall back down when she tried to run. "I-_- I can't walk on it. You need to go and get help! I'll be fine!"

Ash watched as the flock grew nearer. Hundreds of angry Spearow barreled towards them, beady eyes narrowed in fury. "I'm not leaving you, so get up! We're almost there!" lulling one arm around his shoulders, Ash stumbled forward, trying to carry her weight. They were too slow, and the horde gre even closer.

"Go!" she pleaded, tears running down her face.

" If I leave, we leave together, got that?"

_Think, Kethchum. THINK dammit!_

No matter how strong Rhaegal was, he was no match for the oncoming brood of aerial savages.

_I don't have anything in my bag. The flares are too small to do anything, and I have nothing flammable to throw at them. THAT'S IT!_

"Leaf, I need you to call out Sprout right now and have her use Poison Powder as many times as possible. Do you hear me? Have her run as best she can and spread the spores around. When I say when, you need to return her, okay?" he ordered, deathly serious.

"But Sprout doesn't know how to use it right… what if-"

Ash grabbed her shoulders. "Do it, or we die right here. There is no running; they'll catch us in the open air."

She nodded through her tears, summoning the injured Sprout and relaying Ash's orders. Hobbling around the path, the green dinosaur spewed large purple plumes of spores into the air. Trails of spores followed the grass type as she ran, circling the three figures in the particulates. Grabbing the quadruped, the boy lifted her into the air, standing above the grounded brunette.

"Leaf! Tell her to use it one more time, above me!"

"You're too close! You're going to breathe it i-"

"NOW!"

"Sprout! Use Poison Powder and make it big!"

Ash tried to hold his breath as he dug in his bag, removing the blanket him mom gave him the day prior. _I hope this works, _he thought, coughing once the poisonous plant particles hit his throat.

_You're really in it now, Ketchum!_

"Leaf! Call her back and get down!"

Ash stood in the purple cloud, staring down the feathered menace. He yelled into the gray morning, daring the bird to approach, buying his friend time.

"My name is Ashura Ketchum from the town of Pallet, and I'm destined to be the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer! I won't be taken down by the likes of you! Do you hear me? If you want a piece of me, come and get me!"

The birds dove like needles and fell like the rain, crashing down on the _fool_ that dare tread on their resting grounds. Arm's spread out, Ash embraced the wave of talons. His eyes were watering. He blamed it on the spores. _This is it, Ketchum. Just a little more…_

"Rhaegal! NOW! Use ember on the spores! Blow these fuckers away!" he screamed, voice raw and pained from Sprout's Poison Powder. Diving to the floor and covering Leaf and himself in the blanket, the trainer thrust his hand out and returned the stoic starter once the flames had left his mouth.

The embers cut through the air like knives, flickering in the wind and rain. The flock pierced the cloud of spores, sending them flying further in the air. The soaring flames met the loud unleashing a deafening roar that shook the ground. The spores caught aflame, erupting in an enormous fireball that seared through the sky and engulfed the diving Spearow.

The fireball burned out quickly, but the flash of heat was enough to send the pursuers back home. Those that were caught in the blast lay scattered across the path or perched in the trees, nursing singed feathers and bruised egos.

"Are they gone?" from beneath the scorched blanket emerged two tired teens. Exhaustion painted their being in streaks of soot and rivers of sweat. Panting, Ash turned to answer her.

"It looks like it. There are a few scattered around, but I don't think they'll be bothering us anymore," he coughed. The spores and smoke had done wonders on his throat. His breaths felt shallow and pained and his head was dizzy. He was quite certain that he was in serious need of medical attention, and looking at Leaf's swollen ankle, he reckoned she could do with some as well.

He extended an open hand. "Come on, let's go get that ankle looked at. It can't be much further than this."

Accepting the boys help, the brunette pulled herself up, wrapping an arm around the boy's neck. She still couldn't put any weight on her leg. "Thanks, Ash."

Fearing he may start coughing again should he reply, the trainer nodded, supporting her body with his own. _At least it stopped raining_, he thought. _Silver linings, I guess._ Shuffling slowly, the two teens made their way along the empty road, too tired to talk.

They hadn't made it very far when they heard the roaring of an engine in the distance. Tearing down the road was a white motorcycle, flashing red and blue lights closely tailing the vehicle.

The bike was fast. It had closed the distance between them rather quickly before screeching to an abrupt stop ahead of them. Swiftly dismounting the bike and circling around the sidecar was a teal haired female officer that eyed the duo, pokeball in hand.

_Great! Maybe she can help us! _Before the boy could call for her assistance, the woman yelled first.

"Hold it right there, you two! This is Officer Jenny of the Viridian City police force and I order you to state your name and business!"

_Or not…Can't we catch a break?_

The trainer readjusted his hold on Leaf, exposing his hands to show he wasn't a threat. The girl herself was quiet, and Ash could tell she was trying not to cry. "My name is Ashura Ketchum, and this is my friend Leaf Green. We were coming from Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town when we were attacked by a flock of wild Spearow! Please, we need help! I think she might have broken her ankle or something!"

The officer cautiously closed in on the injured teens, gripping the handle of her baton angrily.

_Great, a trigger happy cop. Let's make this day harder, shall we? _Ash grit his teeth. _This day couldn't get any worse…_

"So you say, but why should I believe you! Someone reported an explosion coming from Route 1, and here you two are, covered in ash and soot. Sounds awfully suspicious to me."

_So that automatically makes us guilty? We were the one's getting attacked, dammit!_

"Officer, the explosion you heard was caused by our pokemon, but it was in self-defense, I swear! You ca-" a raspy coughing fit racked his body, the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. Swallowing, he continued. "You can go look at the Spearow scattered across the grass, but please, we need help."

"Your pokemon, you say? Show me your license, and we'll see." The officer had yet to move, stubbornly trying to get the teens to confess to some crime they hadn't committed.

Leaf still hadn't said anything, and Ash was growing worried. He subtly pinched her side, hoping to get a response. Nothing. He shook her, gently, but her head simply lolled onto his shoulder. Her eyes were closed.

"My license is in my bag, in the main pocket, I swear! but please, officer, she's not responding, and I think she might be unconscious. I need to get her to the hospital right now!"

Finally, the teal haired witch gave in, rushing forward and taking her into her own arms, letting Ash collapse to the ground. Black spots bled into his peripheral vision. The taste of blood and ash grew stronger. "Fine, I'll take her to the hospital, but you're staying right here, you hear me? I radioed in and had dispatch send out another officer, but if you're not here when they get here, your little girlfriend here's going to pay for it, got that?"

Ash grunted in confirmation, but the woman didn't seem to care. She'd already tucked the unconscious brunette into the sidecar and blared her siren, speeding off to wherever she came from.

Falling further down, the now slouched trainer weakly enlarged the shrunken ball that held his starter. Its once glossy surface was scratched and blackened, likely from when he had returned the lizard. His hand still burned from where the toxic flames had seared it on the way under the blanket. Pressing the button that divided read shell from white, Ash called out his partner.

Rhaegal emerged fangs drawn, ready to try and tear into any of the birds that would try and attack his trainer. Seeing none of the feathered rats, he eyed the boy curiously, though concern bled from his eyes.

Ash pet the fierce reptile, scratching him gently on the cheek. "You did wonderful, buddy. I'm really pro-" the boy coughed again, unable to stop the crimson spittle from hitting his exposed forearm.

Rhaegal immediately smelt the blood. Whining in worry, the fire type crawled onto his lap and placed his small clawed hands on the trainer chest. A hot and rough tongue swept across the trainer's jawline, earning a small smile.

"I'll be okay, Rhae. Just breathed in a little to many spores, that's all. What I really wanted to say is thank you, for all the stuff you did last night and today. Leaf and I would have been toast without you. I'm a lucky guy, being your trainer, and I'm really proud of y-"

He was interrupted again, though not by a cough. This time it was Rhaegal, who had tugged on his shirt rather hard. Leaping off the boy's lap, the starter looked to the still cloudy morning skies. His tail was swishing around frantically, and he was sniffing the air with vigor. It was very much like how he was behaving at the tent, though he was more interested than weary this time around.

_Please don't be the fucking birds again. Arceus above, don't let it be the birds again._

"Cha! Charmander char charmander!" Rhaegal's clawed finger was pointing towards the sky as he pulled on Ash's pant leg excitedly. "Cha!"

Looking up, Ash squinted at the clouds. His vision still swam, and the darkness still threatened to encroach upon his eyes, but he looked anyway. The sky was still a gloomy gray, heavy with unfallen rain. There didn't seem to be anything that warranted the fire types unusual giddiness.

"What is it buddy? I don't...see…woah…" the flame on Rhaegal's tail was nearly twice it's normal size and burned brighter than ever. Flecks of bright crimson and cool blues sparked in the blazing orange flames, dancing with the small embers of lively green and violets. He could feel the hot tango pirouette along his skin. It felt like home; sturdy and familiar. It felt like a hug from his mom; the feeling of love and comfort she had always exuded.

_I feel… I feel like me._ The boiling hatred for what his father did to his family he'd endlessly suppressed, the fervent passion for pokemon he'd cultured and honed throughout his life, it had all come out at once and simply dispersed. He'd never felt so _pure._ All stress his body had been under, the soot, spores and scratches burned away until they were naught but a memory. There were no secrets in this heat, no doubts or feelings of inadequacy. It burned within him, feasting on all his being.

"What is this?"

The question seemed so simple and unimaginative. He was sure there was no answer. It was then that he heard it. A quiet _thum thump….thum thump_ of a heart that beat in tune with his own. He lay a hand on his chest, feeling his own heart, but recognizing a divide between the beat he was feeling, and the beat he was _feeling._

Golden eyes wide and breathless, Ash looked up at is starter who clasped a small clawed hand over his own scaled chest. It clicked.

"Rhaegal, is that... is that _you _I feel?" His voice was little but a whisper.

His starter looked dazed, but slowly nodded. Approaching the bewildered teen, Rhaegal put his own hand over where the trainer's own had just rested, and the beats sang.

For a moment, a single fleeting moment, Ash could see himself. Sounds he couldn't hear before pounded on his sensitive eardrums while scents he'd never smelled assaulted his nostrils. He felt hot, but in a good way, and the steady synchronized thumping of their hearts brought him more comfort than he'd ever felt before. In an instant, like the wind, it faded away, soaring up and into the sky like a dream.

As if hoping to catch sight of the dream, the two looked to the skies, watching as a golden light severed a rift in the clouds.

Emerging from the gate was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen. Feathers of the most vibrant crimson fluttered in the wing. A tall spiral crest of gold emerged from a long beak of marigold, proudly shut as it flew across the sky. It's large, powerful wings gave way to long flight feathers that faded from the bright scarlet unto a pearlescent white, a color that wrapped around the being's body, below the neck. Once more the color changed, gradiating towards a pale emerald. This color coated the very end of its flight feathers and painted a slanted band across its long, graceful neck. A cluster of lengthy deep gold tail feathers faded into tips of pale gold sunlight. The prismatic feathers of this immaculate, ethereal being paved a path for vibrant rainbows of light that followed it on its journey across the horizon.

_I've never seen something so… beautiful? Powerful? Mesmerizing?...no. _while all three statements were true, they were not what the boy had felt the most. _I've never seen something so pure._

Ash and Rhaegal stared unabashedly mesmerized at the being. It was no bird, for the name was far too bland for such beauty. It was a phoenix that carried with it the energy of the sun itself. With a powerful flap of two great wings, a blast of heat and passion flooded their bodies and nearly drowned them in its presence. It let out a caw that Ash could only assume the angels themselves had sung. Its song filled the trainer with hope and fire, and his golden eyes began to glow. Rhaegal's orange flames gave way to golden spires of light that rose, trying to meet their true master in the sky.

As quick as the being had entered their plane, it left. An explosion of gold and color rained from above as the deity left the mortal plane once more. For what else could the phoenix be but a god?

Reality came crashing down on him like a hammer. The world of sounds the boy had heard were ripped from his ears, and the cacophony of smells were cleansed from his pallet. The heat his eyes were exuding disappeared as their glow ceased. The purity in his soul was replaced by doubt and anger once more, fresh like a knife wound. All that was light had grown dull again

A small, almost unperceivable tug on his shirt woke him from his daze. Looking down at his awe-struck partner, Ash felt his heart clench and his jaw drop. In Rhaegal's tiny hands lay a single feather, just longer than the trainer's own hand. Small rainbows of light reflected off it's three tone coloring. It was unmistakable. This feather had come from the Phoenix, from Fire and Sun herself.

Gently, as if afraid he might break it, Ash grasped the rainbow feather's barb. Immediately a kiss of the Phoenix' flew through him once more, before fading away.

He had little time to ponder the feather or it's meaning, for the sound of sirens pierced his bubble of contemplative peace, a dagger to his soul. After hiding the precious ornament in the safest place he could think of, the raven-haired teen returned his now quiet friend.

_Right… suspected terrorist…_

The new officer, nearly identical to the one that had taken Leaf, had arrived. She was far nicer than her counterpart but informed him that he was to be brought in for questioning. He gave no resistance as he entered her sidecar, hands loosely cuffed together. He had a feeling that this current Jenny hadn't wanted to cuff him in the first place. He also had a feeling that the first Jenny would have 'accidentally' tightened the cuffs tight enough to nearly cut off his blood circulation. He much preferred this new one.

The road to Veridian was quiet, save for the roar of new-Jenny's motorcycle and the occasion metallic clang of his cuffs against the aluminum sidecar. It gave the trainer time to contemplate his encounter with the Phoenix.

_I've never seen anything like it. _

_Alright, Ketchum. It's your first real day as a trainer, and you spent the first half of it in a fight for your life, which had you coughing up blood. Likely, you'd have been at least unconscious, if not dead by the time new-Jenny got to you. In the time between Leaf leaving with old-Jenny and the arrival of your captor, you saw a phoenix that carried the strength of the sun. You've been blessed by Fire, that much was obvious, but the question still remains; why me?_

The question had no answer.

**Thanks for all the support. Until next time, peace.**


	4. Ch4: Moving On

"Alright, thief. Show me some ID or I'm sending you to the station for obstruction of justice, you got that? I don't care how young you are. A criminal's a criminal, so what'll it be, boy?"

"Like I said earlier, It's in my bag, second zipper from the front. It's the black box with an engraving of a pokeball on the back," groaned a rather fed up Ash Ketchum.

New-Jenny was kind enough to drive him up to the sliding glass doors of Veridian's Pokemon Center, where he was forcefully apprehended by old-Jenny, who then shoved him flush against the white stone walls.

"You're dismissed, officer. Return to your post. I'll deal with this scum, personally."

The boy, pinned to the building by the witch-Jenny, watched hopelessly as the nice officer took off on her bike once more. Here he was, alone and manhandled by this clearly delusional woman.

_First, I'm a terrorist, next, I'm a thief? Which is it, lady?_

A dark, satisfied grin stretched across her red-glossed lips as she flipped him over, pinning his face against the rough stone. She grabbed his cuffed hands and unlocked the restraints, before ripping the bag from his shoulders and slamming the shackles back on his sore wrists. He grit his teeth in pain as the metal bit into his flesh. _I was right. She is trying to kill me with these things_

It took an iron will, one he wasn't quite sure he possessed, to prevent himself from lashing out at the officer. It wouldn't help his case, and he couldn't afford any more bruises. His shoulders were sore, and the Center's walls were cutting into the left side of his face.

"Well, since we're in public, and I obviously can't let a criminal roam without cuffs, I guess I'll just have to get it myself, won't I? I wonder what else you may be hiding in this bag, hmm?" she toyed triumphantly, before reaching down and ripping Rhaegal's ball from his belt.

"Hey! What do you think you doing? That's my pokemon you b-"

She shoved his face harder into the stone. He could feel the blood starting to drip from his cheek as his still-sensitive windpipe was crushed.

"_Your_ pokemon, you say, hmm? Well, you know what _I _think? _I_ think you _stole _it, and _I'm_ going to take this pokemon and return them to their _rightful_ owner, right after I throw in a cell! Filth like you will pay the price for your crimes!"

His vision was going blurry. The exhaustion that had plagued him along his short journey had come back in full force. His throat burned like acid and he could feel the stinging wounds left by countless talons begin to open up again. Whatever the Phoenix had done to him earlier was beginning to wear off. _This is it,_ he thought. _You outmaneuvered an entire brood of angry Spearow, only to meet your end at the hands of a crazed bluenette._

"WHAT in the world is going on out here!" a commanding feminine voice boomed. "Jenny, could you _please _explain to me why this young man here is cuffed and bleeding on my Pokemon Center?"

"Nurse, I caught him! He's the thief, from last night! He has to be! I found him and that girl fleeing out on Route One, covered in smoke. I think they staged an explosion as an alibi, because I know I managed to hit one of the perps during the robbery, and the girl's injury matches! There's no other explanation!" the officer explained, crazed excitement coating every word.

His vision was dark, and he could hear his heart thundering, begging for more oxygen. _Help… me…_

His pleas were answered as a soft hand braced his arms, holding him upright as the officer's hold on him disappeared. Ash fell to the ground in an undignified heap gasping for precious air like a beached Magikarp does water. He felt the small droplets of red trail down his face and drip onto the concrete. With each breath, he tasted blood.

"Young man, are you okay? Come, look at me now, dear it'll be okay," soothed his savior. Her soft voice was calming, and the trainer could feel his eyes begin to sink.

"We'll have none of that now, okay? I need you to stay with me. Sir, can you tell me your name? Sir?"

Her caring voice became muffled, as if she was underwater. The boy could hardly make out any of the words, though he could hear the thinly veiled urgency in her voice. He tried to tell the woman not to worry, that he'd be fine, but when he parted his lips, a thin line of crimson dribbled down his chin and onto her white apron.

"Chansey! Get a stretcher out here, now! Prep emergency room 4, stat, or this boy is going to die! You! Get the hell out of our way!"

"but Joy, he-"

"NOW, Jenny!" the irate nurse barked, shoving her out of the way so that the pink, egg-shaped pokemon could approach.

"Stay with me, son. You're going to be fine, okay? I need you to stay awake for me just for a little while longer. Can you do that for me?"

The raven-haired teen nodded tiredly, but when his back hit the soft cotton threads atop the stretcher, darkness descended.

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

_Could someone please shut that damn thing off?_

…_BEEP…BEEP…_

_Ugh…Fine, I'm up, I'm up._

Rolling onto his side, the sleeping trainer was greeted by a shooting pain in the crook of his elbow, causing him to gasp and groan lightly. His throat was dry, and his mouth parched, as if he'd stood mouth open in a sandstorm. Smacking cracked lips together, he carefully pushed himself up into a sitting position, trying spot his canteen.

"Mr. Ketchum! I'm glad to see that you're finally awake. You had a few of us worried here, for a minute. Can I get you anything? Is there any pain?"

Golden Eyes scanned across the unfamiliar room. The walls were painted a light cream, a warm color with the sunlight that bled through the curtained window. To the side of his bed was a rack that held a liquid filled IV bag, which would explain the pain in his arm

"…where am I?" His questioning whisper was hoarse and raw, as if he's gargled sandpaper. He rubbed his throat subconsciously, attempting to abate the burning sensation.

"You're in the Veridian City Pokemon Center, Mr. Ketchum. You were brought in early this morning in critical condition. Could you please explain to me why you thought it fun to gallivant in a flaming ball of toxic spores?" asked a rather pretty, pink-haired nurse that stood in the doorframe. She was carrying a clipboard with a thick stack of papers attached to it. Around her shoulders lay the steely glint of a stethoscope. She entered the room with practiced ease, arriving by his bedside table and sitting on a short wooden stool.

"You must be thirsty. Here, this should ease the pain somewhat, but drink it slowly. You're dehydrated and your throat doesn't need to be under any more pressure than you've already put it through."

She handed him a small cup of water and ice chips that the boy nursed gently. He took a few small sips, recalling everything that had happened since he and Leaf had woken up. _Wait! Where's Leaf?_

"Nurse, Officer Jenny said that she brought my friend here yesterday. Is she alright? She fell and I think she might have passed out and her Bulbasaur was hurt pretty bad and she had this angry Pidg-"

A soft hand on his shoulder stopped his rant. The peaceful blue eyes of the nurse twinkled. "Ms. Green is perfectly fine, as are her two pokemon. Bulbasaur was just tired and a little bruised, while Pidgeotto was a little more banged up, but nothing too bad. She's in the lobby now. She was quite worried about you, as we all were after she told us what happened."

Joy stood and began reading off the various monitors strapped to the teen's body. "Using the flammability of Poison Powder as a makeshift super flare was rather ingenious, no matter how incredibly dangerous the stunt may be. I'm frankly surprised that you'd managed to hang on as long as you did with the amount of toxin you were exposed to. Most others would not have made it back here. Your Charmander was quite worried for you. He burst right out of his ball once you collapsed, attacking anyone that dared approach you. Ms. Green was the one who finally convinced him to stand down, and he's been asleep ever since."

Ash, though relieved to hear of his starter's wellbeing, refused to relax. Rhaegal's presence, if even only in his ball, was comforting to him. Even after only really knowing each other for a day, the teen did not like being separated from his partner, not after what they'd seen together. _Speaking of which…_

"uh, Nurse? Do you have my bag? I promised to call my mom once I got into town, and considering that storm, she's probably freaking out right now," the boy explained, trying to force the words through his sore vocal channel.

The nurse gave a little frown, before refilling his cup with the pitcher atop her desk. "Sssh. Try not to talk too much yet, okay? The spores were rather unkind to your respiratory system and talking to much is going to aggravate the abused tissues. I'm afraid you're going to be stuck with that rather gravely, rough voice for quite a while, though the pain should fade within the week," she informed, handing him the black bag. "It's not to bad. I'm fairly sure that the girls would like it, no?"

He blushed lightly, before looking down and rummaging through a jumbled mess of spare clothes and traveling equipment, the recovering teen grasped a rather long but thin wooden box, etched with old Kantonese kanjis and myths. His mother had given it to him when he was training under the professor back in Pallet, though it was originally supposed to hold his knife and an emergency food ration. Both had been tossed haphazardly into the abyss of his backpack when he'd placed the feather in it earlier that morning. Old rusted hinges squeaked gently as he stared wondrously at the glistening Rainbow Wing inside, feeling its mythical warmth fill his body and lift his spirits. _Thank god Jenny hadn't found this. I have no idea how I could have explained to that psychopath where I'd gotten it._

"Besides, Ms. Green was kind enough to call both your sponsor and your mother and inform them of your condition. They should be arriving shortly, if I were to guess," Joy mentioned, reaching for the needle still lodged in his arm.

A shard of ice got caught in his throat, causing him to cough violently as he slammed the box shut. "WHAT! Leaf called my mom? Oh god she's going to kill me! What do I even say to her th- OW!"

The nurse stood at his side, having removed the IV from his arm during his outburst. "Sorry about that, Mr Ketchum, but it's less painful if you're not paying attention. Now, let's get you ou-"

"WHERE IS SHE! Where's the _Officer _that triedto strangle my baby boy? An innocent child brutalized and beaten at the foot of a hospital! When I find her, I swear to Arceus I'm going t-"

The seething, spiteful voice of Delia Ketchum tore through the Center's walls like wildfire. All the blood drained from the boy's face as the doors to his room burst open, slamming against the wall, a blushing and terrified Leaf limping slowly behind.

Seeing her son, the irate woman instantly calmed down, falling to her knees at the foot of his bed and holding on to his hand with all her might. "Oh Ashy, I'm so glad you're okay. When Leaf told me about what happened this morning, Sam and I rushed here as soon as we could. Oh, my little baby, look at your poor face. It's okay, mommy's here," she cooed, brushing his hair away from the two gauze bandages on his cheeks. He was blushing furiously, but a reassuring nod from the Nurse had him kneeling with his mom, holding her as she cried, fussing over his battered form.

"I'm fine, mom, really. Rhaegal kept us safe, and Nurse Joy fixed me up, good as new. It's all okay. I promise." Holding his mother tightly, he looked towards his hobbling friend for help. Leaf merely shrugged, before going up to the nurse.

"Thank you so much for saving him, Nurse Joy. I don't know how to thank you enough, truly."

The lady smiled at her female patient. "I'm just doing my job. We need smart thinkers like him around, though I do hope that next time he learns to hold his breath." She directed him a flat pointed stare, before helping the crying mother to her feet.

"Your son's going to be fine, Mrs. Ketchum. His throat will be sore and he's going to sound a little different, but other than that I really see no need to keep him here any longer. He's free to go after I remove those bandages, so long as he promises to keep it easy for a little while."

Delia smiled and thanked the pink-haired woman profusely before letting the nurse get on with her duties.

Turning to the raven-haired boy, she grasped the frayed tape that held the gauze against his cheekbones, eyes filled with sympathy. "This might sting a little, but it'll be over quick, okay? One, two-"

Yanking downwards, Joy removed the gauze, before smiling reassuringly at the wincing boy. She gestured towards a mirror hung above the sink. "Go on."

His steps were small and timid, fearful of what he may see looking back at him. When he reached the sink, his eyes were closed and pointed straight the drain. Two familiar hands placed themselves on each of his shoulders. "It's okay, Ash. We're here with you," Leaf whispered, rubbing circles into his left shoulder. Gripping soundly to his right arm, his mother whispered, "go on, son."

_Come on, Ketchum. You stared down a hundred angry Spearow and won. Open your damn eyes and let's get out of here already._

Golden eyes snapped open, glaring at their reflection. Right beneath the piercing gaze, along the sharp contour of his strong features lay two small zig-zagging wounds that had yet to scab, one where each cheek had forcefully met the rough walls of the Veridian Pokemon Center. They weren't huge, but against his tan skin, the red marks refused to fade away. Gingerly tracing an unsteady hand across them, Ash knew they would scar. _I sound like a chain smoker and look like I've been in too many bar fights_ The teen thought bitterly.

If he was being honest with himself, Ash would realize that he was being a little overdramatic. His once cheerful, childish voice was now gravelly and hard, like a man that's seen to many battles. The two scars would eventually fade away into a simple remnant of what he now saw, though they would never completely disappear.

He quickly grew tired of staring at his wounded face, so he turned to face the three surrounding females. His mom smiled softly, loving concern glittering in the unfallen tears that swelled around her eyes. He smiled lightly, before taking a tired seat on his bed, trying to fix her ruffled and windswept hair. She looked tired, though significantly less stressed than she had when she had first entered his room.

Nurse Joy was fussing over Leaf, who Ash guilty realized he hadn't really checked up on. Clearing his throat, he went to remedy this. "Hey Leaf," he rasped, still unused to the gravely tone of his own voice. The girl looked up, clearly relieved to be free from the doctor's pestering.

"How are you holding up? You had me worried earlier."

She smiled brightly, before lifting her leg and revealing a hefty plastic boot around her ankle. "the nurse said that it's just a bad sprain, nothing's broken, so that's great, but I can't do anything strenuous for a couple weeks."

Ash frowned, realizing that this would mean that they likely would be splitting up. He didn't want to stay in this city any longer than he had to, and Leaf obviously couldn't go with him through Veridian Forest with a bum ankle. Noticing that she wasn't quite done talking, he shoved these thoughts to the side.

"It turns out that I was pretty dehydrated from yesterday, and after all the running and falling, the exhaustion and everything caught up to me, I guess. That's what caused me to pass out this morning when that bi-… um…_Officer_ showed up." She hobbled up to him, boot clanking heavily on the tile floor. Wrapping him tightly in a hug, the brunette whispered into his ear. "Thank you, Ash. You saved my life today. If it weren't for you and Rhaegal, I'd be in far worse shape than this, if I'd even made it out of the forest at all. I'll never forget that."

The boy's tan face flushed brightly at his friend's gratitude as he returned her embrace. He was proud of how he and his starter had worked together and was beyond grateful that they'd been able to save her and themselves from the flock. His bashful smile quickly turned to a sharp wince as the girl in his arms drove a fist into his tender ribcage.

"That is for almost dying on the way over here. I would have been fine. You almost died, prick," she hissed, pulling him in tighter. "Don't do it again. Promise?"

He tightened his grip on the tearful trainer. The guilt of knowing that he had caused his childhood friend this much pain ate at his heart, but it lost quickly to an oddly warm feeling that settled in his chest. "I promise," he whispered back, feeling her nod into his chest.

"Ahem. Excuse me, Mr. Ketchum?" the two teens scrambled apart, faces warm and bright red. Nurse Joy smirked wickedly at the pair, before addressing the boy. "There's someone in the lobby that's asking for you. I recommend you go and see him right away. You can also pick up your Charmander while your there, as he's all rested up and ready to go."

_Why wouldn't they just come in here? It didn't stop anyone else_, he thought, surveying the crowded room. Nevertheless, he went to help his mother off the bed, only to frown once she waved him away.

"Go on, dear. I have a couple questions for your nurse, as well as some paperwork to fill out. I'll be out in a bit." She refused to look him in the eyes, instead choosing to stare at a spot just above his head.

_That's odd. Usually she's adamant about meeting whoever tries to speak with me. She wouldn't even let me go to the Oak's house at alone at first when Professor Elm was visiting,_ he pondered, before walking out the swinging doors.

The halls of the medical wing weren't long, and it took him less than a minute to find his way into the lobby. He noticed immediately that something bad had happened, and it set his nerves aflame.

Couches were upside down and their cushions were slashed, excreting white fluff and yellow foam. Chairs were toppled and windows were shattered, fragments of glass glittering in the midday sun. _It's got to be around noon, I'm guessing._ He hadn't noticed it in his room, but there was a faint smell of rotten eggs and smog in the air. It irritated his already weakened throat. He could hear voices coming from the hallway across the room that led to the sleeping quarters. He recognized the educated but formal tone of his sponsor, Samuel Oak, immediately.

"I'm telling you, Giovanni. Team Rocket's growing more and more violent the longer they remain unchecked. It wasn't even a year ago where this 'Team Rocket' was nothing more than a handful of petty criminals charged with minor theft and disturbing the peace. Just yesterday, as you well know, they pulled a full-blown heist in Kanto's capital city, in a building full of nothing but trainers. Were it not for your intervention, the damage would have been even worse. Still, they managed to get away with over twenty new, trained pokemon. Twenty! Incidents like the one between your Officer Jenny and my pupil are going to become a common occurrence if we allow them to fester any more. They're terrorizing our people, putting fear in their hearts, and the League isn't doing anything about it. They can't, even if they wanted to."

_Team Rocket robbed the Pokemon Center? They caused this mess? No wonder Jenny was so worked up! A group of criminals had robbed a hospital full of trained pokemon not the day before!_

"I know, Sam," chimed in a second voice, far deeper and stronger than the professors. The man talked like how Ash imagined a mountain would talk. He was loud, unwavering, confident, and oddly familiar, though he couldn't place a face to the sound. "These thieves are causing me and my peers a substantial amount of stress. Champion Lance has been trying to find their leader, but his ACE's and G-MEN keep coming up short. It's only a matter of time before- oh," he paused, casting a hard, emotionless eyes over the battered teen. "Hello there, you must be Mr. Ashura Ketchum. Professor Oak has told me very much about you."

The man was tall. Dark chocolate hair was greased and slicked back against his head. An expensive, black suit draped tightly atop a powerful body, cutting an imposing figure. The charcoal gray undershirt and red tie contrasted deeply with is pale complexion, highlighting a team of five scuffed pokeballs lining the man's leather belt. He casually tossed a sixth in the air, catching it with calloused, thick hands. His eyes were dark and sharp like knives.

Ash tried his best not to stutter, but he couldn't suppress the small waver in his voice when he returned the greeting. He blamed it on the spores.

"Yes sir. It's a pleasure to meet you, Leader Giovanni. Your city is beautiful, and I thank you for your hospitality."

Giovanni was the resident Gym Leader of Veridian City, Kanto's regional capital. The Gym Leaders were the grand protectors of their given city and would band together as commanders against any threat to the region as a whole. Each major city was protected by a certified league Gym Leader, who would act as sponsors or teachers to other up-and-coming trainers. Each Leader was well respected and incredibly strong, though they were far from equal. Giovanni was infamous amongst his peers as a brutal, unforgiving battler, maintaining an iron grip as the eighth and final member of the Kanto Region's "Great Eight."

The Great Eight consisted of the eight leaders that guarded Kanto's eight oldest and most prominent cities. The leaders of the first cities birthed the Pokemon League, and it was in honor of them that the eight-badge requirement to qualify for the yearly Championship was enlisted. There were more than eight leaders in all of Kanto but only the truest of trainers would choose to challenge the legendary Great Eight. Giovanni ruthless both on and off the field, only ever accepting challenges from someone with at least seven badges and stomping anyone that tried. Not a single Earth Badge had been handed out during the man's twenty-plus year reign over the capital. Ash aimed to be the first.

"So, I'm led to believe that it was you that caused the explosion out on Route One. I have to say, I'm impressed. Not a day under your belt as a trainer and you've already won a hundred battles. That must feel good, no?"

The question felt barbed, and the teen tried not to let his nervousness show._ Keep it together._

"I did what I had to do to keep me and my friends safe, sir. I take pride in that accomplishment, but do not relish in what I had to do to ensure our safety. I apologize for the means and destruction that we caused, but not for the actions I took," he stated calmly, meeting the cool black eyes of the gym leader.

The strong man smirked as he waved off the apology. "There's no harm done. Besides, it seems that I owe you an apology as well. I heard that one of my officers broke conduct and disobeyed orders not only from myself, but completely disregarded her training and vow to the people of Kanto in her blasé attempt at apprehending an innocent child and parading him around as the criminal responsible for the damage to this fine establishment," he said, irritation just barely concealed. "I apologize for her abhorrent behavior and assure you that matters are being taken to ensure that such actions never take place again in my city. Attacking a trainer without evidence is unforgivable, let alone one trained by the esteemed Professor Oak, such as yourself. This is not, as you said, 'Veridian hospitality.' It will not happen again."

Once more the man's words set him on edge. One of the most powerful people in all of Kanto had offered him an apology, and Ash couldn't help but feel like man wanted nothing more than to crush something. _Or someone. _

"It's alright, sir. Nurse Joy said I'll be fine. As long as I don't try and push myself to hard, I'm good to go," he explained, eyes following the aforementioned nurse as she approached the front desk with a slightly blackened pokeball in hand.

The Leader noticed his gaze and waved the boy away. Nodding in thanks, Ash walked up to the nurse and grasped his starter's ball, clipping it to his belt.

"He's good to go, Mr. Ketchum. He's a special one, so you two be careful out there, okay? I don't want to hear about you rolling into anymore emergency rooms."

Ash smiled at the nurse, thanking her for everything she'd done for him, as well as promising that he'll try to stay out of trouble.

"Just doing my job, Mr. Ketchum. Go on, I think Professor Oak still wants to have a word with you."

Thanking her once more, the boy returned to the whispering men, relieved to have Rhaegal back with him again.

The two men were conversing adamantly about something that he couldn't quite pick up on, but he had managed to overhear the words "robbery" and "Team Rocket." The two noticed his presence and Sam immediately stood up straight, urging the boy forward.

"Ash, my boy, I'm sure your wondering why that officer was so adamant about proving your guilt, yes? Well, I'm sure you've noticed the current… err… condition of the center, correct?" at the boy's nod, the professor continued. "Well, yesterday, right after my grandson left for the forest, there was a brake in, orchestrated by members of the organization known as 'Team Rocket.' The-"

"-bastards made off with a total of over four full teams of pokemon before I arrived to stop them," interrupted Giovanni, growling. "I managed to apprehend a few of them before they got away, but I couldn't protect my people and pursue the attackers at the same time, so I let them get away, sending a few of my team after them. I then tasked my officers with searching the immediate area and bring in anyone suspicious, but I never expected them to go off and brutalize injured trainers. As of now, we've yet to find any of their accomplices, well, outside of you, of course."

The joke was cold and hard, and no one laughed. The gym leader remained unfazed, before rumbling around in his suit's jacket pocket. "You're trying out for the Indigo League, yes?

The boy nodded, pondering what the man had told him. He remembered the cold emptiness he felt when Jenny had taken Rhaegal form him earlier and couldn't imagine how it would feel if Team Rocket had taken him for good. Anger bubbled in his soul, akin to the feeling he would get when he thought of his father. _Bastards, the lot of 'em._

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Giovanni removed three laminated vouchers from his breast pocket.

"Good. Then these will be of good use to you," he commented, handing him the coupons. "Consider these as compensation for the unjust treatment my officers had dealt unto you. They're vouchers for three reusable TMs of your choosing, redeemable only at the Celadon Department store. Use them wisely, and I look forward to your challenge. Don't disappoint me," he warned. Clearing his throat, he dipped his head in farewell. "Good day to you, Sam, Ashura. I have a city to protect."

With that, the greasy haired man turned tail and calmly stormed out the front of the center and onto the city streets, lost in the glare of the sun.

Professor Oak turned to his pupil, giving the boy a one-over. When he saw the small scars on his face, he shook his head sadly. "It's a dangerous world out there, my boy, and I'm afraid that enraged pokemon and bad weather should be the least of your worries. Team Rocket is dangerous. Do your best not to get involved, but if you do cross paths, run. You may hold mercy in your heart, but they won't," he warned. "A friend of mine's eight-year-old daughter was here yesterday, and her pet Eevee was stolen, along with many others. They won't hesitate to eliminate any threats. Even when it comes to you."

The man's words didn't sit well with the teen, who frowned in distaste. _I can't just sit here and let these monsters terrorize innocent people like this. They're attacking cities and stealing pokemon from their partners. I'm not just going to let it happen if I can do something about it! _"But professor, wh-"

The man grabbed his shoulder, forcing his hardened gray eyes to meet the teens bright gold. "Don't. Don't argue with me on this, Ash. They are _dangerous_. I know it feels wrong to you, and I hate to ask you to let these horrible things happen, but if not for me, at least think about your mother. She was absolutely beside herself this morning when she had heard what happened to you, and if you get caught up in the business of Team Rocket? I don't think she can stand losing you, too."

The heavy words silenced the boy as he nodded in acceptance, though doubt and defiance continued to burn within him. _I'm not going to sit on my ass and let people suffer. Consequences be damned. _

"Good, well, here comes your mother. You'd best get going if you want to get a good bite out of Veridian Forest. Gary's already in Pewter with a team of four. He's got five others at the lab, too."

_Of course he does. What'd he do, throw a ball at everything that moved? _snorted Ash, annoyed that his friend/rival was so far ahead. _Just you wait, Oak. I'm coming for you._

The sound of doors thumping against the wall announced the arrival of Delia and Leaf, both wearing sad expressions. The auburn-haired woman approached her son and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. "Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, don't you ever scare our mother like that again, do you hear me?"

Ash returned her embrace, promising her he'll try and stay safe from now on.

Sniffling, she let the boy go. "You better, young man. Call me as soon as you get to Pewter. I love you son. Stay safe," she pleaded, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"I will. I love you too."

She gave him one last smile, before walking towards the aging man beside her son. "Come on Samuel. I think I left the stove on, and I don't want to burn dinner."

The two adults left the Center as well, heading south towards Pallet. Ash figured that the Professor was looking for a good spot to release his Dragonite and fly home, considering he didn't just teleport from the center with his Alakazam.

Someone wrapped their arm through his, tugging him towards the doors as well. "Come on, I'll walk you to the edge of town," Leaf suggested, puling the teenage boy along.

Ash, now that he wasn't being hailed as a criminal through her streets, quickly noticed the beauty of Viridian city. It was not a hustling mecca of business and people that Saffron and Celadon were. No, it was simply a quiet town full of quiet people. He liked the way the cobblestone paths met with lush, trimmed grasses. Green trees were properly thinned and maintained, providing shade for the numerous stone statues that decorated the fields and walkways. The two trainers walked past many familiar faces carved in the stone figures. Old champions of Kanto, famous battlers, heroes and scientists stood in their eternal memoirs, gazing over the first Kantinian settlement. It was a quaint town that reminded him of Pallet. He enjoyed it.

"They aren't bad, you know."

Their walk through the city was quiet, both trainers' content with simply observing the world around them. Leaf's sudden voice caused her friend to flinch and she had to stifle a giggle.

"What isn't bad?" he replied; arm still interlaced with hers. Neither seemed to notice their proximity to each other.

"The scars, I mean," she elaborated, looking down at her brace. Or the floor. Ash couldn't exactly tell. "They make you look…older, like you've been traveling for a while. They'll probably look pretty badass when they actually scar over"

"Oh," he responded dumbly, using his free hand to briefly trace the pattern carved into his reddening cheeks. "Thanks, I guess."

Leaf blushed harder, embarrassed. "Not that you looked super young before! It's just… I don't know… Cool, I guess? Maybe? God, I'm just making it worse, aren't I? "

He laughed heartily, despite the slight burn in his throat the action brought. "A little, but thanks, really. I appreciate it. It's just kind of crazy to think that I'm now a full day into being a trainer and I've already fought over a hundred wild pokemon, blew up a small section of Route One, been arrested, got beat up by an officer of the law, and had a conversation with the strongest Gym Leader in all of Kanto, all before I've had my first actual pokemon battle!"

His happy rant caused his companion to laugh as well. It was a bright, cheerful laugh that Ash enjoyed hearing. "Don't forget saving the life of your best friend, twice."

The boy paused, putting his free hand up to his chin in a sarcastic representation of deep thought. "Did I? No, I couldn't have. I haven't seen Gary since yesterday morning, and all we did was promise to have a battle that we both skipped out on."

Her laughter grew louder as she removed her arm from his and punching the boy in the shoulder. "It's me, you ass. Sleeping together in a tent, surrounded by angry Spearow in the middle of a thunderstorm qualifies me as your official best friend."

Ash quirked his eyebrow, smirking dirtily. "Sleeping together, huh? What exactly did you do to me last night, Ms. Green? That sounds like it qualifies me as a little more than a 'best friend,' hmm?"

"UGH! That's not what I meant either! Mew, why are words so difficult!" she shouted, drawing the curious eyes of the city folk. "I was going to say I would miss traveling with you, but nope. I'm over it. See yah, Ass Ketchum. Have fun getting lost in that bug filled forest, and do try not to get eaten by any hungry Beedrill," she waved at him, playful limping away from her giggling childhood friend.

"Aww, Leaf! I didn't know you cared. Honestly, I'm touched," he continued to tease, easily catching up with her limping figure.

The brunette rolled her eyes, turning to face the boy again. "Of course I care, Ashy. You're my closest friend. I've known you forever, and outside of Gary, who, if we're being honest isn't exactly the most empathetic of people, you're all I've got. It was nice, traveling with you, even if it was only for a day. Maybe when this stupid boot is off, we can do it again sometime?"

He smiled, sincerely this time. His normally piercing golden eyes were soft. "I'd like that."

She smiled gratefully, before stopping and looking around with a frown.

"This is your stop, isn't it?" Ash questioned, feeling sadness creep into his words.

With a disheartened nod, she began to nervously rub her hands together. "Yeah. Hey, look. About earlier, with the Spearow and the fire…I… I wanted to… I wanted to say… you know… gah. Fuck it"

She mumbled, rushing up and wrapping him in another, more passionate embrace. Ash caught her, stumbling only slightly as he counteracted her added weight. He froze immediately once he felt something soft and moist press gently along his jawline.

"Thanks," she whispered breathlessly, before limping as fast as her sprained ankle would allow her too into a two-story green house next to the Forest entrance, slamming the door behind her.

_Uh. Wha-… um.. Did she just? _His thoughts were a jumbled mess, swirling around his head like old soup. Slowly brushing a curious finger across the still tingling skin of his lower jaw, he could feel the slightly slick wax of her passionfruit lip gloss. _She did._

The raven-haired teen stood there for what feltlike hours, hand still tracing the glossy mark. When he regained his composure, he smiled brightly, ready to get on with his journey. Grabbing the smooth sphere by his side, he sent out his starter.

Rhaegal emerged from the ball stretching, trying to smother a cute yawn that crept up on the well-rested fire type.

"Let's go, Rhaegal. We've got some work to do, but it's about time we really started our training. The next clearing we find, we'll be testing out your moves and finding someone to fight. That sound good to you, buddy?"

"Charmander!" he replied, tail flaring brightly in anticipation. The reptile was itching to show his trainer what else he could do, as well as see what sort of training the boy had planned; after all, he couldn't become a strong, fearless Charizard without putting in the work first.

The eager determination radiated off his starter like sunlight, and Ash relished in it. He marched towards the looming expanse of trees, calling for his starter to follow. "Then let's get a move on. We're burning daylight."

"Rhaegal, put that down!"

There wasn't so much a path through the woods, as there was simply an absence of trees that pointed the duo forward. It was dark and cool underneath the dense canopy, though it wasn't enough to stop the pearls of sweat that beaded at the trainer's brow. They'd been going hard for a little over an hour now, traversing the undergrowth and fallen branches that blocked their way. Rhaegal had yet to show any signs of growing tired as he bounded happily through the many trunks. He seemed to enjoy the dry crackle of broken trigs and sticks and had made it his mission to break any discarded branch he could get his tiny hands on.

_At least it's good start for when we tackle Metal Claw later. I just wish he's stop gnawing on them when he finished._

Wide, cerulean eyes stared back innocently, sharp fangs slowly chewing on a particularly thick trunk of a fallen sapling. His tail waggled in narrow circles, as if daring his trainer to give chase.

The boy smirked, turning his hat backwards. _So that's how it's going to be, huh? Endurance training it is._

The boy broke into a jog, chasing after the giddy fire type. Charmander wasn't nearly as agile as his later forms, so if Ash took off in a full out sprint, he would likely overtake the lizard, ruining their little game- err…_training_.

The two raced off into the forest, blowing past the timid pokemon that inhabited the woods, laughing merrily. Vaulting over rocks and ducking under branches, the duo's game of tag brought the two deep into the western wing of the woods, a good ways away from their intended route to Pewter.

Ash noted their straying course but quickly dismissed any concern about getting lost. _I needed to test the GPS on the Dex eventually. We also need to do quite a bit of training before then, _he reasoned, quickly gaining ground on the fleeing Rhaegal.

Leaping forward, the boy wrapped a gloved hand around the branch, sending the two tumbling in a pile of fallen leaves.

Picking the dead foliage from his tufts of black hair, the panting teen picked up his starter and placed him on his lap, wiping away the scant smudges of mud that dirtied his orange scales. "Gottcha, buddy. Better luck next time."

A tired Rhaegal tilted his head back, red tongue flopping out of his mouth. "Chaaaaaa~," he mumbled, trying to fill his tiny lungs with the cool air of the forest.

"We've got to get you in better shape. There's no way you're taking down the gyms like that."

The reptile grumbled in indignation, snuggling further into his coat.

Ash smiled, stroking his starter's back peacefully. Looking up from the resting Rhaegal, the trainer's eyes widened in surprise.

_Woah. Check this place out_

Their impromptu game of tag had landed them in a small break in the tree line. A tall rocky outcropping eclipsed the sun, casting a shadow across the clearing. Gray stones littered the grass, the perfect size for target practice. A few of them were already shattered or peppered with small divots or gouges. It appeared that he wasn't the only one that thought it'd make a great training place.

_Maybe if I'm lucky, whatever used this place might come back, _he hoped, anxious to meet his next teammate.

Looking at the darkening sky, Ash nudged the sleeping lizard. _It's no use sitting around. We can rest later._

"Wake up, bud. It's about time I really saw what you can do."

Rhaegal rose quickly, seemingly as eager as his trainer was to get started. Hobbling over to one of the standing stones, the fire starter clenched his claws in anticipation, awaiting his trainer's commands.

About ten feet behind his partner, the teen pulled up his starter's page on the Pokedex, scanning the screen for any information he might have missed.

_So, we've got Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember, Dragon Rush, and Dragon Rage. If the poor branches throughout the forest were any indication, he's already got Scratch down. _He was familiar with Smoke Screen and Ember, as they'd been used against the flock of Spearow the day prior, but he still wanted to see how he fared in a normal, non-life-threatening situation.

Closing the dex, he looked at his starter once more. "Alright, Rhaegal; let's start of small. Use Smoke Screen! I want you to cover as much of the clearing as possible with a single breath."

"Cha!" he echoed, inhaling deeply. The increase of oxygen within the orange reptile's system caused his tail to flare slightly, before shrinking to it's original, larger-than-average size as Rhaegal exhaled. Dark clouds of smoke billowed from his open maw, churning in heavy puffs as they spewed across the clearing. His starter managed to cover about a quarter of the clearing, an area about the size of his mom's garden back home, before he ran out of air.

_Impressive coverage, but we need to work on that speed. There's no use for coverage if he's that open to an attack. The smoke's a little thin as well, though I'm not exactly sure how to fix that. Perhaps a change in his diet?_

The cloud floated towards him as he pondered, causing his already irritated throat to burn and him to cough. _Alright, Ketchum. Maybe covering a wind-free clearing in smoke wasn't the best idea you've ever had_

Through the coughing, he managed to shout a congratulatory "That was great, Rhae!"

Walking out of the hazy plume, Ash shouted his next command. "'Kay, let's try an Ember Attack! Hit one of the rocks!"

The Charmander ducked to the left, before launching a volley of red-hot coals at the tall stone. They burst apart on impact, engulfing the face of the rock in orange flames briefly before they faded, leaving the boulder covered in dark soot.

"Awesome! It seems that you've been practicing!" his trainer called, happy with his performance thus far. _There's not much we really need to do with that one quite yet. I'm pretty sure he could get working on Flame Burst or something similar. _

Letting the fighter gather his bearings for a moment, the trainer smirked. _Time for the big guns, baby._

"Come on, buddy, let's turn it up a notch! Dragon Rage, now!"

He watched as a smile spread across Rhaegal's scaled face. He watched as the muscles tensed beneath his orange skin. The biped braced himself, digging feet and claws into the soil as a bright lilac and gold ball of flames rocketed forward, crashing into the opposing stone. The iris-colored orb exploded on impact, cracking the weathered rock down the middle and sending chunks flying into the outcrop behind.

"Char mander!" he called, standing proudly in front of the destruction he's caused.

Ash was amazed. Usually a pokemon this young would struggle immensely with dragon type moves. See, dragon type moves required the user to harness residual draconic energy that remained from the creation of the universe. The user would condense this energy within their body and harness it however they intended. The younger the user was, the less able they were to absorb and condense the energy necessary to perform the move. Even if they managed to harness the energy, they weren't strong enough to control it, causing the move to either explode immediately or sputter out completely.

Rhaegal was young, far younger than a non-dragon type would usually be when they gained control of the raw power dragon moves contained. Dragon Rage, despite its lofty moniker, was a rather basic special attack that was usually the first move a dragon would learn, as releasing a single pulse of energy was less strenuous on the user than controlling a constant beam, like Dragon Pulse or Dragon Breath. It was similar concept to a fire type that learns Ember before Flamethrower. Nonetheless, a Charmander this proficient in harnessing the draconic energy was unheard of.

Ash's ecstatic voice echoed throughout he clearing as he shouted "Yeah! That was amazing Rhaegal!" he congratulated, blood pulsing in excitement. "I'd like to see Gary's Squirtle try and handle that! Now finish it off with a Dragon Rush!"

Ash could hardly contain his excitement once the words had left his lips. He'd watched Champion Lance's Dragonite perform the blitz technique countless times throughout his childhood and dreamed endlessly of having a pokemon that could use it. The move would start with the user gathering an immense amount of draconic energy and surrounding themselves in a field of chaotic plasma. They would then rush down their opponent, claws or fangs bared for attack. Upon impact, the user would release their hold on the energy field, letting it explode into the opponent and send them flying.

Ash loved the move for reasons even outside it's overwhelming power and awe-inspiring visual appeal. Ash loved Dragon Rush because once mastered, it could be used as for a great movement option. It could be used to quickly and safely approach an opponent from a distance, as the user could transition from the rush into another attack. The draconic field functioned much like that of Giga Impact, making it difficult to hit the charging user without damaging or exhausting the user. There were very few moves that could compete with Dragon Rush, but a move that strong did not come easy, as Ash soon found out.

Rhaegal rushed forward, purple energy coalescing around his tensed, charging body. He gained speed, rushing towards the rock as the energy boiled and churned around him, crackling. It was going well, and Ash could feel the excitement bubbling in his chest. _Yes! Here it comes!_

A sharp crack of thunder split through the silent clearing as the field of energy collapsed, sparking furiously across the reptiles scales and dissipating into the late afternoon sky, sending a pained Rhaegal crashing into the forest floor, rolling into the base of cracked, battered boulder that remained standing, as if mocking the lizard's failure.

"Rhaegal! Are you okay?" cried Ash, a worried frown setting across his lips as he watched the dazed and dust covered Charmander.

Rhaegal jumped to his feet, scowling at the rock before sprinting further back, waving of his trainer's concern with a swish of his tail. Eyes narrowed as the fire type braced himself, ready to try again.

The black-haired boy heeded his partners wishes, calling out an encouraging "All right buddy, let's give it another go! Dragon Rush once more!"

Back down the field he rushed, a swirling cloud of purple and gold energy condensing into a near impenetrable barrier around the raging Rhaegal. Sixty feet became fifty, then forty…thirty…twenty five..

_Come on buddy. You've got this, just a little more._

Now just twenty feet from the mocking mineral, Rhaegal fell to four legs, trying to gain more speed, but not soon after another deafening crack blew through the clearing, sending summersaulting Rhaegal head-over-tail into the ground. Two jets of flames burst from his flared nostrils as the reptile spat dirt from his mouth.

_Dammit! _Ash frowned, running towards his aggravated starter. "Hey, Rhae. Let's take a break for a minute, okay? You did great, and dragon Rush is just something we need to work on a bit, but you did really well. I'm proud of you"

The livid fire type looked up at the worried expression on his trainer's face and calmed slightly, but the fury and desire to improve refused to be smothered as the normally cheerful blue eyes of the Kanto starter hardened to ice.

Casting one last hateful scowl at the stupid rock, Rhaegal reared back, firing an even larger sphere of heavenly flames in the form of a Dragon Rage screaming at the weathered, soot-covered face, sending stone shrapnel into the sky is a swirl of dust and dispelling draconic energy. Somewhat satisfied with the destruction he'd caused, Rhaegal waddled up to his trainer and nuzzled his lower thigh, a reminder of just how tall his starter really was.

Ash sat down, continuing to sooth his disheartened partner as he contemplated what was going wrong. _The problem starts right before the move reaches its full power, meaning that whatever's causing it to fail so spectacularly was happening during the initial startup, _he concluded. Having witnessed his control over Dragon Rage, Ash was able to conclude that the issue wasn't about harnessing the energy from his surroundings, as it normally would be for a pokemon trying to learn a move of the dragon nature.

_It's got to do with the charging aspect of the move. Maybe he's losing concentration?_ He questioned, stroking Rhaegal's scaly head. _But why? What's serving as the distraction?_ There wasn't anything that really stood out to the trainer. Some of the rocks were obviously used by some other decently powerful pokemon, but if they were around, Rhaegal would have noticed and informed him. _It's not a visual thing, nor is it any sort of audio interference, after all, there's hardly anything to hear outside the rustling of the trees._ There wasn't even a hint of the birds chirping in the afternoon sun, or the hissing and clicking of the many bug types that inhabited Veridian Forest.

Ash watched as Rhaegal stumbled his way over to his backpack, short arms poking around for something to eat. Ash's eyes widened, before he slammed his palm into his forehead in exasperation. _That's it! It was so simple! His legs are too short!_

Dragon Rush was a move that required its user to be moving incredibly quickly, making it a great option for pokemon that could fly, like either a Dragonite or Charizard. It could be done on the ground, though the user still needed to be fast and concentrated enough to form the barrier as well as rush the opponent. Particularly powerful Charmeleon were known for this technique, as their elongated limbs and increased agility allowed for far superior maneuverability. Rhaegal, as large as he was for his species, was simply not agile nor fast enough to juggle those things yet. His short, stubby legs and long tail made it difficult to move quickly and smoothly through a battlefield, especially in the rough terrain in which they currently resided.

_It's likely that we'll have to wait until he evolves to be able to get that one down,_ he deduced, standing and dusting the dirt and leaves from his pants and shirt. "Let's get you some dinner and set up camp. We'll work on metal claw as soon as we get up in the morning," the teen informed, filling up a metal bowl with some pellets with chopped berries on top, like his mom does whenever someone brought their pokemon to her restaurant.

Pocketing a few to plant later as an offering to the forest spirits, Ash slyly snuck a few vitamin pills into the mix without alerting the salivating lizard that paced beneath him impatiently. He'd found out from Joy earlier in the morning that Rhaegal refused to take them outright, leaving her to clean up the molten ball of smoldering minerals the fire type had spit up.

_Picky little one, aren't you, buddy? _He smiled placing the bowl down and watching his partner wolf it down hungrily with a roll of his eyes. "Rhae, could you at least try and chew?"

Unbeknownst to the cheerful duo, a large pair of large yellow eyes observed the friendly interaction with great interest from within the cover of the many trees that lined the clearing. The voyeur had been spying on the two ever since the orange one had _soiled_ the area in thick clouds of smoke, causing the creature in the leaves to come and try and smother the flames before they spread. When it had arrived, however, it was greeted with the sight of a boy compassionately comforting his fiery-one after their apparent training session. The bond caused a tide of unfamiliar emotions to swell within the creature's lithe torso.

His species were well known for their prowess in battle, and he himself was more than capable. He'd defended his little sanctuary from many a wandering trainer and pokemon alike, though something was different about the boy that trespassed throughout his home. He'd never found a trainer he though worthy of his service, and so had wandered from forest to forest in search of one that was, relishing in the lush lands he called home. _Who are you, strange one? _it wondered, gazing longingly at the boy that doted on the stubby-limbed lizard.

When the human had filled the fiery-one's bowl with brown pellets, the creature from the trees had thought nothing of it, but when the trainer began to chop up the many berries he'd carefully selected for the fiery-one, all of which were bitter or spicy in nature, it's small stomach began to grumble.

Neither of the two in the clearing seemed to notice the noise and as they carried out their evening ritual in blissful silence, comfortable in each other's presence. The creature watched wearily as the boy wandered from his place aside the feasting fiery-one, wandering up to the edge of the forest, before bending down and burrying something in the ground.

Hunger was soon forgotten as anger welled up in the creature's chest. It unknowingly let out a throaty hiss in irritation _How dare the vile human spread his garbage in the forest! In my own clearing! _The creature raged, traipsing through the trees with acrobatic ease in pursuit of the black-haired boy. _How dare he!_ It hissed once more, louder than before, causing the boy to glance back wearily.

Cover blown, the creature leaped from the trees, firing a barrage of green pellets at the stumbling human in its decent to the ground. Absorbing the impact with a roll, the creature took an aggressive stance in front of the human, a pair of thick green tails erect and body tensed, ready to attack at a moment's notice. A piercing hiss left its small rounded jaw, instantly drawing the attention of Rhaegal.

The fire type instantly rushed to his trainer's side, jaws open and tail blazing. It growled back at the green creature, a much deeper, throatier sound than that of his angry opponent. Rather that shrinking away from the protective Rhaegal, the green biped stepped forward, embracing the challenge and egging the starter forward, daring him to attack.

"Rhaegal back off," called a surprisingly calm Ash Ketchum, raising his hands slowly to show that he wasn't a threat, though there was little he could do from the position he was currently in. He'd tripped on a root back pedaling from the onslaught of what appeared to be a Bullet Seed attack.

The fire type ignored the boy, glaring harder at the green being that had attacked his trainer, the familiar purple glow of a Dragon Rage attack emanating from behind his bared fangs.

"Now" the trainer ordered. Rhaegal growled loudly, clearly upset with the order but obeying, nonetheless. With an arrogant huff, the Charmander blew a puff of dark smoke from his nostrils into the face of the still hissing forest creature, before slowly waddling towards the fallen trainer.

"Good boy, Rhaegal," he praised quietly, refusing to look away from the green creature in front of him. "See? We don't want any trouble, honest. We aren't your enemy."

The creature paced angrily, twin tails brushing gently through the overgrown ferns, reptilian pupils narrowed in anger. It approached slightly on four legs, stepping into a patch of sunset unhindered by their leafy ceiling, glittering off small key-lime green scales.

Ash quickly noticed the relatively disproportionate length of the three green digits that protrude from its front feet, compared to those on its hind legs. They were longer and seemed to be quite a bit more flexible comparatively, if the apparent presence of a knuckle was anything to go by. _It's almost as if…_

Before he could finish the thought, the being stood on its hind legs, revealing a red, coral-like underbelly that colored its lower mandibles. Each eye was enveloped by a thick, upwards protruding orbital bone that formed a symmetrical crest above each eye joined by a valley that bottomed out where the rest of the reptile's skull met. It resembled a curved 'M' and took up a majority of its head.

It pointed angrily at three mounds of freshly packed dirt at the trainer's feet, chuffing spitefully.

The boy's frown twisted into a tight-lipped grimace of confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

This seemed to further anger the creature, as it puffed up its dark pink chest. It spat a single, gumball sized ball of bright green energy at the mounds, spraying dirt into the trainer's face. His eyes raised in understanding._ So that _was_ a bullet seed. Given the green coloration, that probably makes it a grass type… and if he's angry with me, I think I know why._

"You saw me burry something in the ground, didn't you?" he questioned, blinking soil from his lashes.

The supposed grass type nodded, pointing another accusatory finger at the recently disturbed earth, clicking in confirmation.

The gears were turning in his fourteen-year-old brain. _What could I have possibly put in the dirt to piss this thing off so damn much? You'd have though planting a few berries would have made the damn thing happy! Unless…_

Recalling how the gecko-like biped had attacked him earlier, imagining the peltering of seeds that had come over his head, Ash finally understood. _That's it! It came from behind me so it couldn't have seen what I was doing!_

"You think I was littering, don't you?"

The green gecko nodded stiffly, glaring angrily at the boy. His species was well known for their valiant protection of the sanctity of the forests. Capable fighters as they were, his species would spend equal amounts honing their skills as they would nurturing their wild habitat. He was certainly not going to let this child leave human filth around his very own den!

It tensed as the boy rocked forward on his hips into a better sitting position, broad tails primed to defend itself, causing the reprimanded Rhaegal to growl in retaliation.

Ash pulled the fire type to his side with his right arm, running his fingers along the fire types scalp. Trying his hardest not to let the fear that crept in his heart show, he tried to reason with the bristling reptile in front of him.

"I know you think I've come here to disrupt and disrespect this forest, and if you still want us gone, we will leave, but please, let me show you something first."

Distrust danced across the narrow, reptilian pupils as the forest creature pondered the boys request. Seconds stretched on for days, and nightfall was beginning to set in. The trio sat in utter silence, waiting for the other to make the first move and send attacks flying through the dark. It was the forest creature that broke the stillness with a small, almost imperceivably nod of his narrow head.

A relieved sigh broke the silence, steaming slightly in the cool breath of twilight. "Thank you."

Inching forward, the Ketchum teen carefully reached a hand forward, digging through the damp earth and pulling out a rather large green and yellow Sitrus berry. Offering the fruit forward, a peaceful smile graced his cracked lips.

He very much wanted to take a picture of the shocked expression plastered across the grass types angular face, but quickly stomped that idea down. The little thing would probably try and fill him with holes.

"You know," he started, smiling at the now confused gecko. "My mom used to tell me something when I was young. She's a gardener, you see, and she just loves her berry bushes. She would tell me that though she may not be able to feast on the fruit, or use them to pay for the house, she would always be outside planting seeds or pulling weeds. Anything she could do to get those bushes to grow, she would do it. Do you know why?"

It took a moment for the distant creature to register that he'd been asked a question. When it got around to answering with a small quick of its head, Ash was glad to see that the anger was gone from those large yellow globes.

"She would do it because, even though she had nothing substantial to gain from the plants, creatures like you and Rhaegal here," he gestured, patting the orange starter on the head once in a joking manner, "could use them to grow. We would look outside the window in the morning and watch the little Nidoran scurry around the yard, rolling Oran berries across the lawn, only for them to be snatched up by a Pidgey or Rattata. She loved helping others, whether it be people or pokemon, it doesn't matter. If she could help you, she would. That's why she loved those plants. Not because of what they did for her, but for what they did for others."

Lovingly laying the plump fruit back into the soil, he wrapped it in an earthen blanket much like how a mother would her child. "I'm not nearly as good a person my mom is, and certainly a far worse gardener," he joked, causing Rhaegal to chuckle lightly into his side. He locked eyes with the now docile and intelligent gaze of the unfamiliar reptile. "Despite that, I still want to plant at least a couple seeds each time we end up camping outside, so that one day maybe one of our plants might just be the one that feeds a family of hungry pokemon. When I'm older, maybe I'll return here and see the plant fully grown, and know that whatever my life had led to, I had done something good with my life. I'd made a difference."

The forest creature searched the boy's golden eyes suspiciously, searching for any shred of deceit or dishonesty he could find. Seeing nothing but sincerity in the boy's gaze, the green gecko finally relaxed, tension easing out of its body in waves. Turning towards the still slightly weary fire type at the boy's side, the creature gave a single, deep nod, bowing slightly, before backing up and placing a three fingered palm on the freshly re-buried fruit in front of him, patting it down with its own blessing.

Ash smiled lightly at the interaction between the two reptiles, glad to see the foreign pokemon at ease with the two pallet natives. He couldn't help but feel the warm fuzziness of hope that bubbled in his heart when he observed the lithe, agile form of the two-tailed tree-dweller in front of him. Not only would the gecko be an incredible training partner for the energetic Rhaegal, but its grass typing would make the Pewter and Cerulean Gyms far easier. While he was confident that they would have Metal Claw down by their arrival at the Stony City, it was far from a guaranteed victory, and would be next to useless against Cerulean's water masters.

_Here goes nothing…_

Crouching down to their level, Ash pulled an empty pokeball from his belt and enlarged the device with a press of the small central button. The unfamiliar grass type quirked its small head, recognizing the device instantly, though it refused to let any emotion show in its large yellow eyes.

"My dream is to be the greatest trainer in the world. Rhaegal here is my starter, and as of right now, he's my only pokemon. There were endless opportunities for us to grow our team, but we want to be the best. I can't do that with just any team. We need to be better than all the rest. With that in mind, I would be honored if you were to be the first to join our growing family. As much as I want you on our team, the choice is yours. What do you say?"

The green biped's eyes were closed as it contemplated the boys offer. He was incredibly tempted, having seen the two's fast-forged friendship and companionship. The boy seemed to be exactly what he'd always wanted in a trainer. The boy was driven, by what he didn't really know, but that drive did not dampen his character. He remained kind and compassionate, and he liked that in a human, but that wasn't enough. He prided himself in his battle prowess and athletic ability. He would have already been caught otherwise. There was only one way to see if this boy was the trainer he'd been searching for.

Ash watched with bated breath as the forest-dweller debated his proposition, praying that the foreign pokemon would accept. A minute or so passed before yellow eyes snapped open, soaring through the twilight skies as the reptile leaped over the boy and into the clearing proper.

Rejection clogged his throat, disappointment heavy in his stomach, and he tried not to let it show in his eyes. He didn't regret asking the creature to join, rather than trying to force it into submission, even if the loss of a potential teammate stung. He wanted to form permanent, unbreakable bonds with his team and couldn't do that if he forced his dreams and desires on others, smothering their own. He wouldn't dream of committing that severe case of disrespect.

"Tre! Tree!" the creature hissed, smirking confidently as the now confused trainer turned around. Pointing a three fingered hand towards the teen's orange partner, the creature hissed a challenge.

A bright smile split the pallet-native's face as he took to his feet, calling for Rhaegal to assume battle position. "You're challenging me, are you? Okay then! Let's show him how it's done Rhaegal! Start off with an Ember attack! Keep on your toes, bud. He's fast."

Rhaegal gave no sign to show that he'd heard the order. To do so would leave him open and vulnerable. No, instead of responding with an affirmative, the eager fire-lizard belched out rather large array of scarlet coals in a wide, horizontal arc.

The trajectory of the attack forced the green gecko into the air once more, though this was hardly a hardship for the acrobatic grass type. Flipping forward gracefully over the coals, the forest dweller countered with another Bullet Seed, though this one was far more aggressive than any of its previous examples of the technique. Fifteen or so small, green seeds burst forth from its rounded mouth, faster than the fire type could hope to dodge. As the seeds approached, the foreign pokemon landed once more, rushing towards the unsteady lizard, split tail poised to strike.

The seeds burst apart across Rhaegal's scaled hide, eliciting a pained "Chaaaa" in response, though he didn't seem particularly fazed by the attack

Ash grimaced, a reaction to both the direct hit his starter had taken and the incoming attack. Rhaegal just didn't have the agility to roll away. _Maybe he doesn't need to…_

"He's coming in for a Pound, buddy! Rotate to your right and hit him with a dragon rage point blank! Space him out!"

"Char!"

With a quick and simple pivot step, his starter evaded the rushing green-and-red gecko, swiping at the bipeds knees with his thick orange tail, before finishing his rotation and nailing the stunned grass type in the back with the pulsing pink sphere, launching it into the air before crashing in an undignified heap five feet away.

"Treeechhh" the creature hissed, staggering slowly to its feet

Ash cheered, happy that his plan had worked. Dragon rage was Rhaegal's strongest and quickest attacking move. Why that was, Ash wasn't entirely sure, but he wasn't one to look a gift-Ponyta in the mouth. The move may not be as effective type-wise as another Ember attack, but it would leave a bigger mark. If he was lucky, the pink orb might slow the agile grass-type down and make it easier for his starter to land another hit later down the line.

_Or.._ he grinned, anticipation building up in his chest, _right now._

"Ember while it's stunned! If it dodges, follow it through!"

The trainer wouldn't let up, not now. He had no idea whatever the hell this strange pokemon was, but he did know that he wanted it on his team. It wanted a challenge, and by Arceus he was going to give it one.

As he'd hoped, the dragon attack had dazed the grass type just enough for his starter to land the super-effective ember, sending the creature further in to the undergrowth.

Summersaulting upwards, the grass type leapt into the air, nimbly grabbing and vaulting from the branches above, occasionally firing small bursts of Bullet Seed from the canopy.

_Damn! I can't use ember without burning down the whole forest and launching Dragon Rages into the sky might piss off any nearby Beedrill. _

"Okay, let's try and flush him out with a Smokescreen! Keep pumping it as much as you can and try and lead him! He's got to come don for clean air sooner or later."

Following a deep inhale, stoking the bright flame on Rhaegal's tail, the bipedal lizard sent huge clouds of bellowing smoke deep into the treetops, narrowed eyes watching his opponent's movement carefully.

The strange pokemon was impressed. Taking to the trees had been a sort of tests he'd designed to test the trainer. Sure, a few embers would likely have secured the boy a win, but at what cost? If the boy had decided to proceed, putting his desire for a teammate above the safety of the forest, then the boy was not one that he would follow. The boy had a brain and a heart, and this satisfied the two-tailed tree dweller.

Dropping from the canopy with its tails outstretched, the biped made to slam atop his orange opponent, not only for the gravity enhanced pound attack, but also to escape the pillars of smoke that had made it hard to see and even harder to breath.

Ash, watching as the biped crashed downwards, quickly called out to his starter.

"Rotate to your left, and the catch him falling with a Scratch to give you some space! Step back if you can and charge an Ember!"

While the Charmander usually aren't that mobile; however, using his large muscular tail, Rhaegal pivoted on a dime, slashing his sharp but stubby claws across the back of the falling gecko, sending the airborne creature tumbling backwards.

Quickly inhaling another puff of air, a large heaving "Char!" accompanied a narrowed spread of hot coals that peppered the still tumbling combatant.

_Now's your chance! Don't Blow it!_

Gritting his teeth and pulling an empty pokeball from his side-bag pocket and priming it with the press of its single central button, Ash reared back and let it fly, watching as it curved downwards towards the floored green biped.

It shook once, its white button pulsing a vibrant red, signifying the creature's active resistance.

It shook twice, and Ash felt like his lungs were going to explode, he'd held his breath so long.

It shook a third time, and Rhaegal took a bracing step backwards, ready to unleash another attack, should the creature escape.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the pulsing and the shaking ceased, and the clearing went silent.


	5. Ch5: Road to Pewter

**Chapter 5: Road to Pewter**

**Sorry about the dely. It's been a rough couple months. I'll try and get back into this, and I obviously have to work on my battling scenes. I'm not proud of the last one, but the next few should be better. Thanks for reading, folks, and welcome back to The Soldier.**

_We did it!_

Golden eyes splitting open in childish jubilance, the young teen couldn't help the airy giggle that burst through his wide grin as he fell to his knees, hands shivering as the adrenaline wore off.

He knew it was slightly childish and unfair, but he hadn't been able to shake the slight twinge of jealousy he'd felt ever since he'd watched Leaf catch that Pidgeotto. It was a magnificent bird, larger than any he'd seen before, and he just _knew_ that Gary had caught something already. His boastful friend had probably cleared out half the forest!

But as he looked at the motionless pokeball sitting in the soft forest floor, he felt only pride, and he knew his newest capture was better. Even though he didn't quite know what it was, it was special because this pokemon was _his_. It had _chosen_ him as its trainer, and it was all thanks to his partner Rhaegal.

He looked at the red lizard, meeting his cerulean eyes quickly before leaping to his feet and gleefully grappled the 'mon, hoisting him up into the air and spinning him in circles.

"Way to go, buddy! That couldn't have gone better!"

Rhaegal practically cooed at the attention, swaying his tail happily. He had known his master had been anxious. It was their first battle, after all, and with so much at stake, Rhaegal would have accepted nothing less than success. He was happy that he had taken down his reptile, and he absolutely loved the attention. Sadly, it wasn't to last forever, as his trainer gave him one last quick hug before setting him gently on the floor.

Ash saw the pride he felt reflected in his partner's eyes, and he thanked Arceus above for having blessed him with such a perfect starter. Their first battle had been rough, but their teamwork and understanding had been stellar, and that was what was important. Battling and the refinement of moves could always be improved upon, especially now that they had a sparring partner.

"What do you say, Rhae? You ready to meet our new friend?"

The charmander nodded, waddling over to retrieve their newest teammate, placing the cool sphere in Ash's half-gloved hands.

"Alright, come on out"

From the beam of red, blazing light emerged the bruised and battered form of his newest partner. The pokemon was nursing its right arm slightly, but for the most part its wounds looked superficial.

_Likely from the fall_, the trainer thought with a slight frown, unstrapping his bag and fiddling for a loose potion. He grabbed an oran berry as well, knowing that potions were very much like human medicines and would sting like hell. When he was young, he refused to have his wounds cleaned because he didn't like the stinging of the medicine, so his mother would always tempt him with food.

_Whoever said bribery wasn't a great way to solve problems clearly hasn't worked with kids_ he chuckled, reaching gently out towards the critters sore arm.

"That was a great battle! I'm sorry we hurt you, but I can make it better, if you let me see your arm really quick, okay? It will sting a bit, but after I'll give you this."

Eying the ripe berry, his newest teammate took a few cautious steps forward, extending a thin, scaled arm outward.

The cut wasn't deep, nor was it very long, but its proximity to the elbow would restrict his movement for a few hours while the potion took effect.

The trainer grasped the appendage gently, surprised at just how different this pokemon's scales were from Rhaegal's. Rhaegal's rough hide was always warm to the touch, with thick scales that narrowed to a sharp point. The thicker scales on his cream-colored chest were bony and thick, offset by thin layers of skin to allow maneuverability. This creatures' scales felt cool and smooth. Its skin was composed of exceptionally fine, droplet like scales that felt like coarse sand offset in rubbery, tacky epidermal tissues. The underside of its fingers were lines with dozens of grippy toepads, identifying it as an exceptional climber. Its red underbelly was also composed of the same fine scales.

Uncapping the potion with his teeth, Ash looked in his new pokemon's large yellow eyes for confirmation, before gently squeezing the trigger and cleaning the wound. With hardly a flinch, the newest member of the team withstood the treatment and eyed Rhaegal curiously.

"Tough guy, aren't you?" he commented, stuffing the half used potion into his bag for later use. Typically, you were supposed to use the whole bottle, but with relatively minor wounds like small bruises and shallow scrapes, it was alright to keep it, at least for a few days.

Handing his new partner the berry it was promised, the pallet native reached around his back pocket for his Pokedex. "Let's give you a scan, okay? I'm not quite sure what you are yet. I promise this one won't sting."

With a shallow nod of approval, the gecko munched away happily on the oran berry, even offering a small piece to Rhaegal who'd scooted over to greet his new teammate.

_Good job, guys. I don't know what I'd have done if you two didn't get along_

Glancing away from the two reptiles just long enough to make sure he'd pressed the right buttons, Ash scanned his newest teammate.

**[{Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. ****Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees, it is said that those trees will live a very long life****.}]**

**[{This Treecko is a male with the ability Overgrow, and knows the following moves: Bullet Seed, Pound, Absorb, and Quick Attack.****}]**

_He's one of Hoenn's original three starters, _he noticed, immensely pleased with his rare capture. _This sure makes both the Pewter and Cerulean Gyms way more accessible, though I wonder why he didn't use either Absorb or Quick attack in our battle _

Pondering the question, he scrolled through the rest of the dex entry, excitement bubbling in his heart, and deciding that ultimately, it didn't matter. There was so much potential in Faron. If there were issues, they would work on them tomorrow, but until then, Ash would have to contain his jittery jubilance.

"Alright team, since it's just before dark, I feel like we should get ready for bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, and I want us all rested up, but before that, Treecko, I want to welcome you to the family."

He bent low to meet the pokemon's large yellow eyes. "My name is Ashura, but I prefer Ash. You've already met my starter, Rhaegal," hearing his name being called, Rhaegal swayed into his trainer's side, prompting a few headpats out of the tired teen. "I asked if he wanted a nickname because he is special, especially to me, and since you agreed to join us, I want to ask if you would want one too."

Treecko's thick, two-lobed tail thumped gently in the soil. He quirked his head to the left, scanning the swooning fire type, before nodding slightly, though his eyes hadn't left Rhaegal's baby blues.

Ash smiled brightly. "Alright, cool! Professor Oak, the researcher who introduced me too Rhaegal used to tell me a story of three ancient spirits that used to watch over the earth. They each represented a different pillar of humanity and ruled over three different domains. He named his Charizard Eldin, the spirit of Fire and Power, but my favorite spirit was the forest spirit Faron. He represented both Life and Courage, and was believed to have birthed all the creatures and plants that inhabit our planet. I could think of no better pokemon to carry the name. What do you think?"

The grass type, for the first time that evening, smiled. It was a bright smile, causing his eyes to squeeze tight and his cheeks to widen and reveal a row of small but sharp teeth. "Tree!" he chirped merrily, quickly leaping to grapple onto his new trainer's jacket and climb to a perch atop his hat. "Tree! Tree!"

Laughter erupted from his chest, light and airy against the encroaching dark of night. "Faron it is! Now let's go get some dinner and rest up. We've got training to do tomorrow."

It hadn't taken the trio much time to set up camp in the midst of Faron's old training grounds, especially since Ash's tent was currently housed somewhere between Pallet and Veridian and likely torn to shreds by Spearow. The weather was nice and the stony outcrop was well sheltered, so he would be fine in only his sleeping bag, so long as there was a fire nearby.

Sending the two reptiles out for firewood, the trainer started preparing their dinners. Rhaegal got a cup and a half of pokechow with a few Passho berries sprinkled in. Farron, standing at one-foot-ten, was slightly more complicated and not as large as Rhaegal's three-foot-plus frame. He would get half a cup of chow and half a cup of quartered berries .

Rhaegal was an enthusiastic eater, chowing away at the poor bowl like a starved Snorlax. _He gets that from me,_ the trainer thought, recalling all the times his mother or Leaf would tell him to slow down, else he would end up eating right through his plate. Unlike Ash, however, the Kanto starter preferred his food scorched and melty. _Thank Arceus I bought metal bowls. The standard feeding bowls would have been incinerated, and I'd prefer not to set Faron's hideaway on fire._

The grass type, in stark contrast to Regal, was a precise eater. He took smaller bites, seeing as his species couldn't chew, and favored a pattern of one bite pokechow, one bite berry, and rinse with water. The unusual mushy pellets seemed to confuse him.

_That reminds me. In Pewter, I need to pick up more specialized pokefood, _he notedrecalling his lessons from the professor. _Fire types need more oxygen and carbon-based foods with high concentrations of sulfur. I think grass types needed high amounts of nitrogen and phosphorus, something to do with the chlorophyll stored in their photosynthetic dermal cells. Should probably look that up again_

As for himself, he was finishing off the last of his premade sandwiches. They were slightly soggy, but they were markedly better than what he would be eating tomorrow morning. _The pains of being a trainer…_

There were, of course, high quality traveling foods that wealthy and seasoned trainers had. Dehydrated traveling meals or fancy meat and cheese packs were staples for trainers with a well-padded wallet, but these were either too expensive of required refrigeration, neither of which were available for someone just starting out. Rookies and struggling trainers had Nutri-bars and Vitamin supplements instead. The vitamin pills were dry, dusty, fruit-flavored chewable tablets that contained all the essential vitamins and minerals an active adventurer would need, which was great because the Nurti-bars had none. Those were candy-bar sized bricks of high calorie brown plant proteins and blended whole grains. They chewed like leather and tasted like dirt, but you only need one a day to meet the caloric need of an average day of exercise, and they would keep for years. They still left you hungry, though.

_I'll say it again… The pains of being a trainer..._

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going to try and catch some shuteye. You're welcome to sleep outside, or I can return you. It's up to you."

Rhaegal, unsettled by the Spearow incident the day before, quickly curled up around the fire, facing out into the forest protectively. Faron was less decisive, switching his wide eyes between his trainer and the forest.

"It's okay if you want to venture for a bit, but don't go too far. If something happens, It's going to be Rhaegal who can best help you, and he doesn't run very well. Not yet, anyways."

The sleepy fire type turned to the two and huffed, sending a small ring of smoke at the two before rolling over and grumbling lightly.

Ash chuckled, waving his hand to clear the air before winking at the forest native, who chirped in amused agreement, before nimbly rappelling himself up a tree and into the canopy.

Satisfied that his team was settled in well enough, Ash unzipped his sleeping bag and settled in for the night, hoping that his second night on the road would be less exciting that the first.

The night had passed quickly and quietly. The early morning sun gave the fog-filled clearing an ethereal silver glow, and dew was slick and cold on Ash's face. It felt nice on his still-healing wounds. There were Pidgey singing their morning songs, and the gently rustling of critters in the distant underbrush. The trainer contemplated laying there for a little longer, just to experience the gentle morning and embrace the day refreshed, when the sharp snap of a splitting branch pierced his daze.

His body went rigid, his eyes snapping wide and alert. Visions of talons and feathers plagued his mind as he craned his neck to look at Rhaegal.

The lizard was braced threateningly against the smoldering coals of last night's campfire, a faint rumbling in his chest, claws and fangs bared and ready. His eyes surveyed the foggy woods, using his developed scencse of smell to try and locate the intruder.

A quiet, throaty chirp quickly caught his ear, and Ash watched as Faron swiftly traversed to the top of the large stone column behind him. Pointing with his rounded nose and chirping in short intervals, just loud enough for Ash and Rhaegal to hear, he gestured to the right side of the forest edge, towards a particularly large spruce tree.

As Rhaegal locked his narrowed azure eyes onto the tree, likely gauging whether or not he could set it alight, the raven haired teen made for the small metal clasp and slowly unzipped his sleeping bag, trying to muffle the metallic "clipping" of the metal teeth. Just as he'd made it to his knees, sparing a short glance at his bag that housed his survival knife, a mighty shout pierced the fog.

"HIYAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

A shadow charged into the clearing, cloaked in thick metal plate and an ornate, horned helmet. He wielded a large curved blade above his head, as if preparing to cleave him in two, bellowing his battle cry into the morning fog

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END, TRESSPASSER, BY THE MIGHT OF THE GREAT SAMU -RAAHHH!"

His team did not disappoint. By the time Ash had managed to roll out of his knapsack and grab his bag, Rhaegal and Faron had made for the offensive.

A small, intensely dark cloud of smoke hit the charging figure directly in the eyes, allowing the openly growling fire type to advance quickly, only to be beaten to the punch by a freefalling Faron.

The grass type leaped from the crest of the stone column, flipping once in midair to align his thick tail with the figures shoulder and slamming home with a Pound attack.

The impact was enough to force the attacker into a stumble, and Ash seized the opportunity. "Rhaegal! Go for the sword!"

A clawed hand rose, and the trainer expected a Scratch attack, but was pleasantly surprised when the sharp digits shone a brilliant silver just long enough to slice cleanly through the flat of the blade.

Faron, who'd recovered from his fast descent with a nimble roll, shot a single low-powered Bullet Seed at the back of the aggressor's right hand, freeing the hilt from his hand and into Rhaegal's Jaws, who spat it to the floor and blasted it point-blank with a strong Ember, rendering it useless.

One last swing of Faron's lobed tail to the back of the knees finally took the figure down, sending him sprawling to the floor as the reptiles approached, snarling and hissing.

"Please! Mercy! I don't mean to hurt you, I swear!" the figure whimpered. His voice was watery with fear, but younger than he'd expected from a sword wielding maniac

Calling for his team to hold, the irate pallet native stomped forwards, fists clenched.

"Not going to hurt- You came charging into our camp with a SWORD for Arceus' sake! What else were you going to do with it? Clean your shoes?"

"It's just for intimidation, so that you're unsettled when we battle," the boy explained, nervously eying the two protective starters that pinned him down. "Can you let me go, please?"

"A battle? All of this was because you wanted a _battle? _Who the hell are you, and what were you thinking, charging someone with a sword? You couldn't have expected anything good to have come from it. We could have killed you!" Ash scolded, returning his two fighters before things escaladed again.

Immediately, the armored child relaxed. "It's a katana, actually, but thanks for returning your beasts. And yes, I want a battle. I was told that there were two more trainers coming from Pallet, and I want redemption from my loss to the first."

"You fought Gary?"

The boy quickly scrambled to his feet. "So you must be one of the Pallet trainers! He told me you would be coming! You must be Leif, though I wonder, the lady Mr. Oak had called 'Ashy' doesn't seem to be around. Have I missed her?"

"It's ASH, and Leaf is falling behind," growled out the now seething Pallet native. _I swear I'm one more comment away from throttling the kid._

"Very well, Ash! I challenge you to a pokemon battle, and as the victor, you will buy me a new blade!

"And if I win?" he asked, barely suppressing his excitement. No matter how aggravating this 'Samurai' was, the prospect of fighting his first battle was too much to pass up. _Besides, if Gary could beat him, it should be a walk in the park._

Samurai frowned. "I will not lose, but your prize will be my respect and free passage through the forest, uninhibited by me."

It was Ash's turn to frown. _That hardly seems fair._

"I want the cost of the blade plus ten percent."

All battles were the forefront of some of the biggest gambling circles in the world. People placed bets on nearly everything during league battles, and battles like this were no different. The default prize amount varied on the level of trainer you were battling. If your opponent was more advanced than you, based on gym badges, time spent as a trainer, or strength of the team, you would win more money based on the gap between tow trainer's skill level. If the higher skilled trainer won, they would receive less, depending on the amount of space between the two. This was to prevent high level trainers from praying on lower leveled ones and stealing all their money. This isn't always the case, as Samurai had suggested. Custom amounts and prizes could be awarded, so long as both parties agree to the terms.

"That's ridiculous! I will not pay so much to a newbie trainer!"

"Then walk away. You want to battle, you accept my proposal. You're the one who though charging me with a sword was a good idea. We protected ourselves. So is it a yes or no, because I've got places to be," Ash drawled, already walking back to his camp to start packing.

The samurai grumbled loudly before reluctantly accepting. "Fine. Let's do this We'll have a two vs. two battle with no substitutions. I choose you, Pinsir!"

His golden eyes widened as the five-foot-tall stag beetle took form, clicking angrily. It's large, bony and serrated pincers glistened in the morning sun. _How the hell did he catch a Pinsir! How the hell did he train one?_

Pinsir were notoriously aggressive predators, using the immense crushing force of their head mounted horns to crush open the toughest of armors. They were rowdy and dominant, taking a great deal of skill and experience to raise them. Both of which Ash doubted this eleven-twelveish year old had.

He grabbed the first ball on his belt, lightly tossing it in the air.

"Rhaegal, stand. It's time to show the world who we are."

He'd badly wanted to use Faron, but they had yet to work together and Pinsir were dangerous pokemon without the type advantage. Ash couldn't through his newest teammate into such a poor situation, though he was confident they could have gotten it done. _Next time._

"Your type advantages will not save you! Pinsir, use Vice Grip!"

The large brown bug lurched forward, charging pincers-first towards the awaiting fire type.

"Rhaegal, use Ember, try and hit his feet! Throw him off balance. If he gets close, dodge to the side."

Hot daggers of fire singed the ground, glowing dangerously at the underfoot of the three clawed foot of the oncoming insect. He stumbled quickly, nearly toppling over, but the stag beetle's thick chitinous exoskeleton buffered it from the worst of the burn. It righted itself mid stride and lunged, slamming it's two large spiny appendages together.

"pin SIR!"

Rhaegal quickly jumped to the left, narrowly avoiding the attack, but recoiling as one of the spiny barbs gashed at his shoulder, causing hot blood to ooze into the soil.

"You're okay Rhaegal! Now, use smokescreen and get some space! Dragon Rage when you can!" Ash barked, watching as the hot liquid steamed in the cool midmorning air.

"Char!" The plume of smoke that accompanied the pained cry was thick and dark, masking all but the faint glow of the Charmander's tail, though that too faded out as he hid within the soupy clouds.

It was silent for a few seconds as both trainers tried to see withing the haze. Only the grumpy clicking of Samurai's Pinsir was clear. His heavy footfalls showed that he was just as lost as the trainers.

Ash smiled. Insects of Pinsir's shape and figure tended to have poor hearing, favoring sight and smell in order to perceive the world around them. With Rhaegal's Smokescreen making it difficult to do either, So long as Rhaegal moved carefully and quietly, it would be up to the Samurai to find the fire type.

Suddenly, like fireworks, three large purple bursts sprung from the stag beetle's left, colliding with its pincer, face, and torso.

"PINSIR! PIN!" it cried as another Dragon Rage struck it in the knees, though this attack came from further to the right.

_That a boy! _Ash grinned triumphantly, recognizing the strafing pattern. It would be hard for the bug to pin him if he was moving. It may seem cheap but wasn't in the mood for fair fighting against the boy who'd charged him with a sword as he slept.

The Samurai growled, watching as his star pokemon was continually blasted from a distance.

"That's it! If that's the game you want to play, then so be it. Pinsir, use Hyper Beam!"

The smile was wiped from his face as the blood drained from his head. Panic set in, and it became impossible to swallow. _He has to be joking, right? _

Hyper Beam was one of the moves that only the strongest of pokemon could master, and even then, it was draining. He'd watched Champion Lance's team of dragon types demolish their opponents with it. Hordes of angry Gyarados where known to taken out entire cities with it. It was a move that few pokemon could learn naturally. Most would need instruction form tutors or TM's, but the TM for it was incredibly expensive and locked behind a trainer level far to high for someone galivanting throughout the gentle roads of shallow Viridian Forest.

_It has to be a rouse, _Ash reassured himself, but through the thinning smoke, the telltale white sphere of energy gathered at the pokemon's mouth, his stomach dropped.

"RHAEGAL! Rush him with everything you've got! Do not walk in front of him!"

An attack like that could seriously maim a good portion of pokemon, and a Charmander with not even a week under his belt was certainly no exception. He though about forfeiting right then and there, if only to save his starter from grave injury, but the gleam in the bug types eyes and the aggressive stance of the armored child told him that it wouldn't have helped much. His best bet was to get close and grapple the bug. By sticking close, the beam couldn't be used to sweep the clearing, and by holding to the bug's rigid form, he might beable to avoid it all together.

The smoke had cleared just enough for Rhaegal's unusually strong build to be seen stomping forwards, claws outstretched and glinting faintly in the light.

_That's metal claw!_ They hadn't had much time at all to work on the move, but it was simple enough in concept. By increasing the amount of biotin, keratin, and other minerals and compounds in their diets, pokemon could dramatically increase the strength and sharpness of their claws, armor, and skin. Steel types did this the best, but it was emulated in many species of all different types.

Ash had yet to add any supplements to his starter's diet outside of extra berries and the pills from the Veridian City Pokemon Center, so it had to have been a stroke of luck in the genetics department for his starter. The move wasn't perfect, as the flashing indicated an interrupted flow of nutrients, but it would do just as well if he managed to get close enough.

It was a small blessing that Pinsir was clearly not well-versed in the attack, as the time it took him to gather enough energy to fire was enough to get Rhaegal quite close.

"FIRE DAMMIT"

Samurai's call echoed in the clearing and Ash's level of fear rose considerably. Hyperbeam required and intense amount of focus and will to control. If the user hadn't been able to properly manage the immense amount of sheer power in the attack, it could have disastrous consequences.

"DIVE RHAEGAL!"

The fire type immediately dropped to the floor, his momentum causing him to skid across the rough clearing and into the dirt, but he was lucky.

Pinsir, having followed the orders of his trainer to a T, fired. Two small explosions caused by the premature Hyper Beam sent the stag beetle pokemon airborne. The delayed onset of the actual beam occurred mid-air with enough force to rocket the bug back into the ground with a sickening crunch of exoskeleton on stone. It didn't move again.

"Pinsir! NO!" Samurai rushed to his pokemon, relieved to see him still breathing, though he was clearly unconscious and in bad condition.

Ash paid him no mind, instead rushing to his starter that still lay on the ground.

"Come on buddy, you're okay. I know you are. You're strong." The words repeated, and Ash tried to believe it. Charmander had been far to close to the blast to have escaped unscathed.

Immediately falling to the ground, Ash rolled the rather heavy reptile over, expecting the worst, only to find a panting, smiling lizard grinning up at him with a very chipped tooth. He was covered in dirt and there were grass stains on his remaining teeth, but other than his shoulder, Rhaegal was perfectly healthy.

After a quick hug to reassure himself, a now extremely irate Ash Ketchum whipped around to face his opponent.

"You absolute MORON!"

The Samurai, who'd just returned his poor Pinsir, looked up in fear. The teen's golden pools were alight with anger as he advanced closer, sneakered feet falling heavily.

"I cannot fathom what possessed you to have an untrained, ill-prepared Pinsir use a move banned from field use" he berated, tearing into the boy. "You could have killed us all! I've half a mind to call Professor Oak and report you."

There was a great difference between recreational and professional battles. Professional battles would occur in designated arenas or courts that were monitored by referees with set rules and protective barriers of various kinds that would shield trainers and spectators from debris and stray attacks. This allowed trainers and their teams to battle no-holds barred, but it was limited to high populated, industrial areas like cities or Colosseums. Recreational battles were like the one he'd just had, where two trainers find a space large enough in some clearing, road, or other undesignated space, and do battle.

This, or course, had its limitations; primarily, move restrictions. Because these battles weren't safe, in order to protect trainers and their environment, pokemon weren't allowed to use certain kinds of moves or techniques. They were typically the obscure, powerful moves that only veteran teams could learn, like the hellish Blast Burn, the devastating Fissure, and other such iconic techniques. Hyper Beam was obviously one of them, as the laser like projection could easily bisect a human or vaporize them all together.

There were exceptions, as there are with all rules, but they were rare and very specific. If practicing a move outside of a training facility, the trainer would need to have achieved a specific ranking or receive explicit permission from one of the certified sponsors of the region. They weren't allowed to use the move in recreational battle unless they were inducted into the higher ranks, but even then, they were to be used sparingly and toned down. If these conditions were met, then they could only be used against opponents that were also of qualifying ranking, or with the consent of the opponent. None of these circumstances were met, which means that the honorable Samurai was engaging in illegal activity.

"Please don't! I'll lose my license," the boy cried, wet tears beading at the corners of his eyes. "I just got it, and bought Pinsir when I graduated! I didn't know he couldn't use it!"

Ash's frown deepened, the boy's pleading and explanation deepening his dislike of Training Schools. Pokemon Training Schools were campuses places for parents to send their kid to get their license if they couldn't land a sponsor. They were almost entirely theoretical, focusing on the shallowest of strategy and minimal cognitive training. They were easy and the requirements to pass were greatly inferior to that of a true sponsor, but it could be done quickly. They were the reason why licensed trainers as young as 10 were running around.

Ash really despised these schools because they went against everything he believed as a trainer. You never actually needed to leave. If you stayed long enough, eight years if he remembered correctly, the top students would be given a pass into the Indigo League for free, with each year in school acting as a qualifying badge. Their teams were usually bought, a process that the Pallet native found absolutely cruel and disgusting, and never really had to work for their "success." Gym badges were supposed to be physical reminders of a trainer's accomplishments, and to get them, they had to have passed a test given by one of the regions top battlers, the guardians and leader of their city. To skip past that experience by taking tests on whether water types were weak to ice types seemed disrespectful and unfair to those that worked for their place in the league.

"If you're going to act like this, then you don't deserve either." Ash's voice was hard as he reprimanded the boy again. "Your team is supposed to be able to rely on you, their trainer, to look out for their wellbeing. You are their leader and their guide, and if they can't rely on you to guide them, why should they care what you say?"

He'd learned this lesson form his father. As much as he loathed the man, Ash couldn't deny the love that Red had for his team. He cared more about them than he did himself. He cared more about his team than his wife.

_He cared more about them than he cared about me…_

Shaking this thought from his mind, Ash gently returned his partner to his ball to rest.

"I'm done here. Get out of my camp."

Indignation flared in the Samurai. He wouldn't be dismissed so easily.

"We're not done yet! I've still got another pokemon and you owe me for my katana! You can't just-"

"I don't care. You broke the rules of battle, and I refuse to put my team in danger because of your recklessness. Get out."

Samurai looked to protest further, but seeing the dangerous glint of self-contained fury in his opponent eyes, he decided against it.

"Fine, but this isn't over! I will find you again, and I will beat you!"

With his last parting remark, the armor-clad trainer scrambled to his feet and rushed into the woods again.

The Pallet native watched as the boy ran deep into the woods. As soon as the loud rustling of foliage disappeared into the forest, he turned to roll up his sleeping bag and clean up their campsite. He didn't want to be here if the swordless swordsman decided to come back.

After everything was returned to their various pockets and containers, Ash called out his two reptiles, laying two bowls of food before them, cleaning and treating Rhaegal's wound with the remaining potion from the day prior.

"You did great, buddy," he complimented, turning to finish up cleaning their campsite before he left. He would have liked to have stayed to train a bit, but he didn't want stay and wait for the fool of a swordsman to come back.

"Alright you two, I think we're going to get a start on the day and tackle a bit of the forest. I'm going to return you, Rhaegal, so you can rest up a bit, but you're welcome to accompany me," he asked the grass type. A happy nod confirmed his travel buddy, and the gecko quickly grappled his way to a perch atop Ash's head.

He returned his starter, put away the bowls, and tightened the straps to his backpack.

"Come on, Faron. Let's get going. We've got some ground to cover."

"Tree! Ko!"

With that, they both took off into the woods, eager to get on the road.

**Sorry it's a little short folks, but I've discovered that my passion for pokemon has been squashed relentlessly by the company that owns the IP. I don't support Gamefreak, and I don't support the direction that the Pokemon Company has gone. I don't know when I'll be updating again, but thank you for your support. Peace guy's, gals, and non-binary pals. **


End file.
